A Vampires Crimson Moon
by Silver Moonlight14
Summary: When sakura,Luna and her friends find out they are mates to six sexy vampire princes. Will Sakura,Luna and her friends give in to them or make them fight for them. All I can say is these girls won't back down with out a fight, will they have freedom.SS
1. Enter Sakura and Friends

**Chapter 1: Enter Sakura and Luna**

**Luna-Hey guys it's me Silver Luna. I'm new at all this soooooo. Naruto say the disclaimer!**

**Naruto- wha...Why do I have to Luna-chan**

**Sakura- Naruto just do it. The sooner the better, and the fic can start.**

**Sasuke- Dobe. Just say It.**

**Naruto- But she has me tied to a chair with a weird look on her face.**

**Luna- Say the damn disclaimer!!!!**

**Naruto- she does not own naruto. If she did our lives would be screwed and Sasuke-teme would still have a family and Itachi would be a cool guy and hyper like me!**

**Luna- Very good have a cookie. Now... On with the fanfic. I know I'm Kinda jumpy from subject to subject PLEASE bear with me.**

**Bold- Inner Sakura or Inner characters**

_Italics- Thoughts_

Underlined- songs 

Chapter 1

Enter-Sakura

My name is Sakura Haruno. My life is simple I'm shy to new people but I can be hyper too, all depends on if I have a major sugar high or if I'm around people I know really well.. (A/N- Me too, I just had to add that in.) I'm strangely different than other people. Mostly because I have cherry blossom pink hair and a deep emerald green eyes. Please don't ask me how I got the hair color I was born with it, and I am not going into the genetics to explain it either. My life is like any other normal teenager. I have a mom and a step-dad; both are always busy with work to even notice me or anything else that might be important in my life or my stepsister, Mika, which means Moon, but we call her Luna for what reason. I have no clue. No one really knows why either, but for whatever reason she doesn't seem to mind. We just learned that we can't call her Mika, something no one else knows why either.

"Sakura! Wake Up!"

My stepsister, Luna shouted from down stairs. She wakes up early like a parent and keeps an eye on my well being when our parents aren't home, or too busy to even notice that they have two teenage daughters to take care of. Luna quickly learned this when she was adopted and is always there when me or a friend needs her shoulder to cry on.

We are completely different when you put us side by side and then we tell you were sisters makes everyone one try to figure out how the hell we can be related. Why you ask? Luna has the long silver hair as bright as the full moon, and the deepest midnight sapphire blue eyes anyone has ever seen. She has flawless skin, soft as silk, creamy as milk.

Then there is me, Sakura Haruno. I have cherry blossom pink hair, that is long and straight, it's so hard to put up into a pony tail. My emerald eyes could be as green as a well an emerald. I don't have flawless skin, but it's soft. I can fight but not as well as u should. I can't really stick up for myself as my other friends but I do my best.

I have a huge temper just like Luna. You make us mad and then there is no telling if you will live or not. A few things in common, we have are those not on the outside but our likes and dislikes. We love the same kind of music and we love to sing, but sadly we have stage fright so no one knows about us singing except us. We both want to perform on stage one day but because of stage fright it will never happen. Drawing is one of our hobbies as well. We are best drawing anime, and chibi. We both are not interested in perverted guys and hate perverts. We're not very fond of the sight of blood but because we both have a after school job at the hospital we have to live with it.

"Mmmmk."

"If you don't down here I'm coming up there and I won't be a piece of sunshine."

"Sakura!" Luna yelled again

._I wonder why she's so mad. _

**Well... School starts today and you both now have longer shifts at the **

**hospital now. Well I wonder. **

_Where have you been? What, longer shifts! AHHHHHH!_

**Here, there everywhere. Inside your mind! Where do you think I've been. **

**Look just get out of bed so Luna won't have a fit. You're going to be late!**

"Sakura, come on sakura. Wake up....I let you sleep late because...um...dad made eggs and well...um they don't look like eggs." My sister yelled at the door. I laughed and opened the door after dragging my lazy ass out of bed, and saw my sister in her hospital uniform. Now my sister is just one year older than me and in the same grade, so why is she in the hospital uniform.

"Get ready I'm driving you to school, and our parents would kill us for being late." she yawned and started to walk to her room.

"Wait! Aren't you going to school?"

"Yea, our shift is after school and I just want to head to the hospital after school, so I can leave earlier when my shift is done, and then head home to finish homework if I have any." She grinned. "Now...Get dressed."

I grabbed my skinny jeans and my pink tank top to show some cleavage and some curves. I grabbed Luna's black emo belt and put on around my waist instead of through my jean belt loops. I grabbed some flip flops, grabbed my backpack and ran out the doors to Luna's car.

"Well that was fast." Luna chuckled

"I didn't even get to put on makeup" I growled.

"You don't need it. Sakura, Guys already fall to their knees when you pass by. The Boys love you. Don't go let any spoiled, snobby, bitchy, rich girl tell you otherwise." She said keeping her eyes on the road. She had a serious look on her face as we stopped at Ino's house.

"I hope you know it's you they want not me, Luna." I complained.

"Who wants Luna?' Ino said throwing her stuff in the car and got in. She did this a lot, barging into conversations with other people they barely even talked to her.

Ino. Please tell Sakura that the boys think she is just as sexy as you, me, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari." Luna asked

Ino gave Luna and me a-why-in-the-hell-are-you-asking-me-this-look. "Duh! Why are you asking me this? Luna? Come on! Tell me!" she whined.

_I'm of this about tired of this. _

**Why? They are telling the truth. You, Luna and your friends are one of the hottest girls in school. Luna has a point. **

_Whose side are you on?! _

**Yours, of course.**

"Besides Sakura, Make up hides your inner sparkle. All you have to do is be yourself. I mean come on! That make is the reason you get zits." Luna argued. "That's it! Friday we are taking you and the girls to the mall for a complete 'girls night out'. We will show you that you make the boys drool just like every other sluty girl in this new school. We will get full makeovers, get new clothes, and fix our hair.

"Ino?"

"What?"

"Do you agree?"

"Hell yes! If you can get Sakura to get a full body make over. Count me in! Hell yea!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sakura, please, will you do it?"

"Urg...Fine."

"Hey, by the way. There are new boys, from what I hear they are sexy." Ino grinned evilly.

'Sigh.'

"Ino, this is from what you hear. I won't believe you till I see it for myself. Besides, remember the BFF code. 'I shall not come near a hot boy unless he proves himself worthy of our friendship and approves himself worthy of being your boyfriend.' So sweetheart your kinda out of luck cause no guy is a non pervert in this school." I quoted.

"Aw come on! I bet even Luna wants to look and see!"

"I'm staying out of this" Luna deadpanned.

"Guys…We're here…" Sakura mentally counted to three and waited.

"Noooooo!" Ino yelled in the back seat.

Luna and I were rewarded by losing their hearing at an early age.

Kahona High School, the ninja school for the Hidden Leaf Village. This is where everyone spends the best or worst year of their lives here. This is the place where you learn to be a village shinobi and protect the village. There are three sides to this place: the Ninja, who defend the village, the Medic Ninja, who heal the wounded and the rarest of all; both. Yes you could be both a ninja and a medic ninja here, but the last time we ever had one of those was Lady Tsunade, also known as the principal and the fifth hokage. I barely know her and maybe never will. Even if she is my boss and Luna's.

"Come on you two. Class starts in 15 minutes." Luna laughed and got out the car. "Hey, what's going on over there?" Ino asked getting out the car. I looked over and saw a huge group of people around six hot looking guys.

Luna laughed. "Well, well, well. I thought I would never say this, looks like Ino was right after all. I wonder what the rest of the year will be like. Come on let's get to class.

**Wait. Ino. Right? The world is coming to an end! Everyone! Run! Run for your lives!!!!**

_You got that right. Luna's right to. I wonder how the school year will turn out this year. _

_POV-NO ONES_

"Hey, did you see them, three of them." said a blond hair boy with blue eyes like a clear sky. "Itachi? Sasuke? Kiba? They were your mates."

"Yes we saw." An older boy with long black hair pulled in a low pony tail nodded.

"How troublesome. Itachi. Your father said that our mates all were best friends. Where are the others?" Asked a lazy boy with his hair in a spiked pony tail.

"We will see them soon enough. Shikamaru have some patience." Itachi smirked. "Let's go to class they Might be there waiting for their friends."

Silver- Hey how was that for a first fan fic. I hope you guys comment. Tell me how to spell names names too.

Itachi- yes, she needs all the help she can get.

Silver- Itachi

Itachi- sees you guys later! Please comment like my best buddy, silver asked. we don't want her to be again. So save the characters of Naruto from the horrible misery

That she will cause us.

Silver- ITACHI!!!

Itachi- yes Love * activating sharingon*

Silver- Never mind

Both- BYE!!!!


	2. New boys

**Chapter 2: New Boys**

**Silver- hey thanks for whomever read this story of mine.**

**Naruto- yay! you peoples love me**

**Sasuke- Dobe**

**Sakura- they love the story, naruto. Sasuke? Your turn to do the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke- She doesn't own Naruto. If she did the some of us would be vampires and **

**and Orochimaru wouldn't even be a character. **

**Silver- that's Right! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

New school & and fan girls

Point of view- no ones

Walking through the high school hall ways, the pink hair shinobi had the feeling someone was watching her. Her first day always made her nervous but this, this was completely different. Why? She had no clue. Her teachers were the same, her friends she still had, and her sister who was like a best friend was there too, but what was different.

"Luna , I feel like we're being watched." the pinkette whispered to her sister who had a blank expression on her face; which only meant either two things: She was bored as hell or ...Orochimaru sensei was back.

"Me too, and I think I know who it is to." The silver haired winced as if she saw a mental picture she wish she would have never seen. "I hope he's not her to rape the boys again. Seeing that was one thing I could lived my entire life without."

"Me too." Ino piped in; afraid she would be forgotten in the conversation of the two sisters. "Poor, Poor Lee. Ever since that incident he's been all over Guy sensei." she added, "With their 'Guy sensei' and 'Lee' and 'Guy sensei ' thingy they do."

"Hello my youthful school mates. My dear moon blossom and Cherry blossom my you look lovely." A young boy wearing green spandex with a bowl haircut shouted running to the three young girls.

"Well speak of the devil, it's Lee." Luna said looking at Sakura. "I wonder what he wants." she laughed.

"Yes moon blossom whatever could he want." Sakura laughed while her sister a look that said drop dead.

"Hello Lee. Did you have a...um...youthful summer?" Luna asked trying her hardest to act interested in what he said.

"Wonderful. Yours?" He smiled a toothy smile that shined.

"Horrible, My foster parents are no were to be found and hopefully never show up, so I'm still not yet Sakura's sister completely. I'm just a homeless girl who lives in her house." Luna vented on her summer.

"I'm sorry Luna, Well must get to class. I will see you a Lunch my youthful blossoms." The green beast of Kahona said as he left for his class.

"Youthful blossoms?" There blond headed friend asked with a evil smirk on her face. "If I remembered correctly, Luna means moon in Latin, and Mika means moon as well, right?"

Luna gave the death glare to her friend and growled. "Never call me Mika again. Mica is dead. Luna took her place and as for blossom is my middle name; AyGul which means Moon Rose." (A/N- I totally went and looked it up.)

Both girls sweat dropped anime style and started walking to class, wanting to see their friends that they couldn't wait to see since they had the last day of school last year.

Hinata was one of the first girls they saw. Her long indigo hair fell down to her back while her pearl white pupil less eyes stared out the window with many shades of reds covering her face.

Hinata Huuga is one of the rich kids in our school that keeps her head even if she has like a billion of dollars more than anyone in the school. She never flaunts it like the spoiled rich preps in the school. She is the shyest girl anyone could possibly meet. She's an awesome friend and no matter what happens she's always there for you.

"**I wonder why Hinata is blushing like that. She hasn't done that since we were in the academy and Karin knocked over her apple juice and said she wet herself."Thought the inner sakura.**

_I know, She must have saw one of the new boys. Great all we need is her to fall for them to. _

**Yep.**

"Hey Hinata, How are you?"Ino smiled that genuine smile that could melt and boys heart, she could get practically anyone could fall under that spell of a smile of hers. Too bad it didn't work today, Hinata was to absorbed in what she was staring at outside the window.

"Hinata?" The silver haired medic shinobi asked waving her hand in front of the young girls face to get her attention. "Hello. Earth to Hinata. We need to on this planet, in your body. Speak."

The young girl woke up from her daydream out the window. "Hey guys." she smiled to make them forget she ever blanked out. "Did you watch the news?"

The three girls shook their heads to say 'no'

"I hiker found huge animal carcasses in the woods completely drained of blood. The hiker was so sacred he ran all the way back to his on village which is the star village. That's 50 miles from where they found the carcasses. The news said they could be vampires." Hinata was shaking in fear of the thought of vampires ever in Kahona, until the two sisters started to laugh causing some people to look at them like they were crazy.

"What don't you believe in Vampires Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I do, and so does Luna, but the vampires are just eating that's what they do. As long as they aren't eating humans the village is safe." she smirked.

"She's right. People In this village are a bunch of hypocrites. We eat all the time and the vampires don't mess with us for eating, Jesusums, besides they are helping us. Killing certain animals like mountain lions is helping the village. Mountain Lions have killed farm animals causing the price of meat to go up. So I say I love vampires." Luna smiled while her friends laughed at her. "What ever since I was little I loved vampires. I used to wish I was one too. That means the guy that wants to marry has to know I love vampires and he can't change that.

"Who love vampires." A girl with brown hair up in to buns asked. "Luna. You look like the person who love vampires. Is it possible that's it's you?" She smiled.

"Yep, Tenten. Luna loves vampires so what." Ino giggled. "I do too. "

"So do I," A girl with golden hair in four pony tails laughed as her walked up to Hinata's desk. "Every girl does. Girls are attracted to mysterious boys that keep to themselves. They are pale and good looking kinda like the new boys. They look cute, but really not our style. They have fan girls." she shivered and sat down. .

"Ten Ten and Ino both tried a theory, which was ignoring a guy who usually get all the girls to fall head over heels in on glance, before we left for the summer and guess what, every boy they did this to. They wanted to go out with them." Sakura spoke up. "Our house phone got 50 phone calls a night. Luna got tired of it and unhooked the phone."

Everyone's head turned toward Ten Ten and Ino then Anime style swear dropped.

Ten Ten and Ino smiled sheepishly and put their heads down on their desk as Luna glared at them.

"Ok. Everyone. We have some new students. Will you please introduce yourselves.

A boy with blond hair and cerulean eyes smiled and walked up "I'm Naruto Uzumiki. I love ramen and hate people who think they are all that." His friends sweat dropped and shook their heads. "I also hate people who think I'm a dope." He glared at a young boy with hair looking like a chicken's ass.

The boy shrugged.

"Naruto, you may sit next to Hinata Huuga. Hinata please stand up." The teacher said who was bored and was reading a book called "Icha Icha Paradise" Hinata stood up an sighed a breath telling her friends to help her to ignore him. She looked at her friends nodded and smiled. Hinata nodded as Naruto walked up the aisle and sat next to her.

"Ok. Next." the teacher sighed.

The boy with raven colored hair shaped like a chicken's ass with deep onyx eyes walked up. "Sasuke Uchiha. I love Music and also hate fan girls." He stared at the teacher, who was apparently reading his book and to busy to tell him were to go sit.

"Oh, sorry go sit next to... Sakura. Sakura stand please."

Sakura stood rubbing her temples to stop the oncoming head ace from Sasuke's fan girls. She looked at the ceiling for God's guidance to keep her from killing the poor piranha like fan girls.

_Oh, this is going to be a long, long day._

"Next"

A boy with a dog on his head came forward. He had red triangle tattoos on his face. "I'm Kiba. I love dogs and walking. I hate sluty girls." He smirked at his teacher then added. "This is my dog Acamauru." He passed for a moment to think of something and smirked. "He likes taking walks and hates teachers who read porn."

The entire class went into laughter except his friends who frowned and shook their heads in shame, and Sakura and her friends.

"Kiba, sit next to Ino. Ino stand." Sensei told them

Ino pouted her face and Luna gave her the glare that could match an Uchiha's. Ino straitened up and stood, allowing Kiba to know where she was and walk toward her. Ino sat down and put her head on her desk and growl something inaudible, but Kiba hear and chuckled at her child like behavior.

"Next"

A young boy with chocolate brown hair that was long and tied fell down to his back. His eyes pearl white and pupil less and empty showing no emotion period calmly walked forward "Neji Huuga, It's not important of what I like or what I dislike." He looked at the sensei and waited for where he would sit.

"Sigh, Tenten stand."

Tenten growled and stood and Neji walked to her and sat down. Luna laughed at the luck her friends were receiving. Luna prayed the last boy would have to sit next to Karin.

She opened her not book and look outside and started to draw a chibi world of chibi characters of her friends and the new boys running from fan girls while they laughed at them.

"Next."

A boy with pitch black hair and deep black eyes like Sasuke walked forward.

"Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother. I like music as well training and I hate fan girls.'

Every time one of the new boys talked either one of the fan girls would sigh, stop breathing, scream, or faint in their chair. He sighed and walked top the last empty desk and walked toward it. Luna slammed her head on her desk while her friends burst into laughter. Itachi stared at the silver haired girl who was mumbling something in a different language. He guess she was cursing her friends for laughing or the fan girls who where glaring at her.

Whoever it was for her friends stared and automatically turned around and tried hard to stop laughing.

"Hey, you ok." He smirked while Luna gave the death glare to her friends who stopped the giggling seconds after Luna gave them the glare. The silver haired shinobi looked at Itachi. " Yes I'm fine" and looked and stared at the teacher who was now giving a lesson on ninja rules, but five minutes after watching the teacher,she started to draw again. She folded the picture and smoothly passed it to sakura. On the picture it had a note.

_**Dear Lord in heaven,**_

_**Please keep me from breaking the Law, Killing a few girls….fan girls and you guys!,**_

Sakura giggled, wrote something on the little paper and passed it to Hinata.

_**Dear Lord in heaven,**_

_**Please help her keep the law.**_

Hinata smiled and wrote something down them passed it to Ino

_**Dear Lord in heaven,**_

_**Please help us all**_

Ino grinned and mockingly smiled sinisterly and scribbled something down, passed it to Tenten.

_**Dear Lord in Heaven **_

_**Watch over the fan girls and us and make sure she doesn't kill and or torcher the fan girls and us...Even if it's Luna's job**_

Tenten bite he lip and passed the note back to Luna after she wrote something down.

_**Dear Lord in Heaven**_

_**Help Luna go easy on them.**_

Luna Smiled evilly at her friends and shoved the note in to her pocket and waited till the Lunch bell rang until she burst into laughter while Itachi looked at her and chuckled and walked away.

_They are interesting girls, Who knew that some girls could hate our fan girls as much as we do.. _Itachi Thought to himself_. Lunch will be interesting. _

_Silver- Ok guys thanks for subscribing and adding to story alerts. Now all you have to do is COMMENT!!!!_

_Sakura- please. We want to know how the story is going. Give her plots, ideas anything._

_Kiba- yea , please_

_Silver- thanks. I start righting the 3 chapter tonight. Remember comment!!!!_

_**.**_


	3. The Debate

Silver- ok.....Um.....Sakura. You. Disclaimer. Now.

Sakura- Right. Silver will never own Naruto.

Silver- PLEASE READ!!!! I NEED COMMENTS!!! And thanks for commenting-for those who did. Yes I'm horrible at spelling and grammar. I'm failing English, but I'm working on it. I will learn to spell peoples names I promise and update things fast as possible.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Lunch and P.E.

"Hey Luna, calm down." sakura tried her hardest to get her sister to stop laughing. While Naruto stood there and watched the young silver haired girl have a spas attack on the class room floor.

"Um...Luna, that's your name right? I think your friend is trying to talk to you...What the hell is so funny? "Naruto asked confused while Itachi walked back into the room and froze in place.

"Wow, she ok." Sasuke. Asked but the girls paid no attention to the boys so they left, leaving the girls to help there laughing friend.

"They gone?" Silver haired girl said calm and peaceful like her spas attack never even happened as she looked around the room. "Good, you guys want to go to the music room. We can finish writing that song we started before school ended last year, or we could head to lunch finish the words and do the music tomorrow?" Luna smiled while her friends gave her the look.

"Luna, what was up with you going crazy and laughing like a maniac?" Temari asked glaring.

"So they would leave." the spastic shinobi replied slightly annoyed she had to go to that level just to get the boys to leave. "So lunch or P.E.?"

"I'm hungry" Tenten complained. Clutching her stomach.

"You're always hungry, Tenten" Ino and Sakura laughed and helped Luna off the floor then headed to the Lunch room.

________________________________________________________________________

Tenten and Temari were laughing at Luna's and Sakura's behavior when Lee came up to Luna and Sakura and gave them a youthful hug. "Ugh... Lee. Choking...not...breathing." Sakura gasped for air as lee tightened his grasp on the two young girls. "Lee!!!! Let me go!!" Luna attempted to scream at the boy in green spandex who still yet to let go. "My back you're breaking it! Lee!" Sakura growled.

"Lee...Let to poor girls go. Can't you see the silver haired one is turning blue, and the pink haired one looks like she would kill you." A young boy sat at the edge of the table a few feet from where they were standing. He his black hair pulled in a long braid and deep blue eyes. He wore black blue jeans and a shirt that had 'Linking Park' on it.

Let's just say Luna fell in love. He was gorgeous. He looked emo and was hot.

Lee let go of the two girls. "Sorry Ed. Sorry my youthful blossoms of the night."

He left them standing with Luna and Sakura gasping for breath that he deprived them of.

A boy walked up to Ed and sat down. He wore black ripped jeans with a chain belt hanging on his left leg. He had black hair styled in a normal boy hair cut with his black and red bangs covering his right eye.

He wore a 'My Chemical Romance" hoody. Leaving Sakura breathless. They both looked emo, music dudes. Yes, the silver haired and pinkette thought they were in love.

"Um...thanks for ...helping us out of that...um... problem." Luna blushed. She was even shocked that she blushed. Luna never blushed. Now she thought the world was coming to an end.

"Hey. I'm Sakura and this is my...um...almost adopted sister...I think." Sakura smiled coyly and took a hesitant step forward while gesturing toward the silver haired female. "Mind if we sit with you guys. We want to sit far away as possible from the new guys. We're not very fond of them."

Ed smiled and nodded. "Well you already know me. This is my best friend Jasper." Looking at the black and red headed boy who smirked at the pinkette that blushed at his presence. "So, now you know us. Who are you guys?"

"Well, I'm Ino." smiled the blond female smiled and sat down. "This is Tenten" gesturing to the tomboyish girl. "Hinata" who silently bowed her head trying to hide a microscopic blush that had been appearing on her face earlier. "Temari." who sat down and smirked. "And the two girl's lives you just saved from lack of oxygen are Sakura and Luna." Sakura smiled a genuine smile while Luna put the peace sign and smiled.

"Nice to meet you girls." Jasper spoke up and smiled. "I was wondering why you want to stay as far as possible for the new boys. What did they do to you? Or do you just don't like them?"

The girls looked at the boys and turned to look back at Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Itachi who were surrounded by fan girls who were throwing themselves at them yelling things at them like.

"Marry me Sasuke!!"

"Give me children Kiba.'

"I love you Itachi!"

"Neji!!!"

"Shika-Kun you're so sexy when you sleep. Need some company in you bed tonight?"

"Naruto, Hottie of my life."

The girls turned around and laughed there heads off while Ed looked at them wondering what was so funny.

"No. We don't hate them. We feel sorry for them actually. It's their fan girls we mostly want to stay away from. They're evil little basterds who annoy the hell out of us just because we are the only girls in school who haven't fallen for them." Temari chuckled at the war of the fan girls who started to fight on who the boys belonged to.

The group talked about school for the next couple of minutes left of the lunch period.

"Bye boys. Thanks for letting us eat with you. Who's your next class?" Hinata smiled. She was getting used to eating with two boys. She actually liked them as friends and loved making fun of Luna and Sakura because of their newly formed crush on the boys.

"P.E." Jasper frowned and looked toward Ed who had the same class next." you?"

"Same" the girls replied

"Well this will be fun, won't it Tenten?" Temari laughed.

"Yep"

________________________________________________________________________

At P.E

________________________________________________________________________

"Come on, Hinata. You have to run faster if you want to catch up with Luna!" Guy Sensei yelled from the side lines of the track. They were running laps. The worst this that they could possibly do.

"Come on Hinata! You can do it" Ed and Jasper yelled as well.

Luna and Hinata were racing so Guy Sensei could see if Luna was ready to be on the Track Team. Luna was on her fifth lap around the track while Hinata was on the fourth. Ino and Sakura were racing each other. Temari and Tenten were racing too. Jasper and Ed watched for the sidelines cheering for there new friends while the rest of the P.E class stared at the new boys. They were still yelling things at them.

"Marry me Sasuke!!"

"Give me children Kiba.'

"I love you Itachi!"

"Neji!!!"

"Shika-Kun you're so sexy when you sleep. Need some company in you bed tonight?"

"Naruto, Hottie of my life."

The boys were staring in awe at the girls who were trying for track. Their speed was astonishing. Some boys in the class watched the girls who ran the track thinking of asking them for a date.

"Good work girls you all make the track team." Guy Sensei praised the girls. "Hinata you made the track team but you will need to work on your speed."

Hinata nodded exhausted and weary from the long run.

"Class is dismissed."

The bell for the next class and every one headed toward there next class which was debate class. Luna smiled because this was her best class this and music. Why? She knows how to argue and get the others to see her way of things. Sakura thought it was always funny to watch her sister criticize her target's defenses with questions that could screw up their theories. Sakura and Luna always were the first to raise their hands to debate anything. Why? They always had something to say and want to put their points across in other words, they made a perfect team.

"Ok class. We'll be debating the happenings of the vampires feeding in the Hidden Leaf woods. Luna? Sakura? Would you like to show the new people how interesting a debate can be?" The teacher, Iruka sensei asked, and with out an answer the to medic shinobi stood up and walked to one of the podiums in the front of the class.

"Ok, whose side would you be on humans or the vampires?" Iruka asked the two girls who just smiled and said. "Vampires."

"Good...hmmm...who would be on the human's side."

Two girls in the back of the class, Karin and Amy, the leaders of Sasuke's and Itachi's fan club, stood up and smirked and evil smile while Sakura and Luna smiled in We-know-we're-going-to-win-so-why-bother way. Karin and Amy growled. They hated losing and especially in front of there so called future husbands.

"Ok. Who would like to go first?" Iruca sensei asked.

"We would." Karin smirked. Luna and Sakura smiled, but behind those Emerald and Sapphire eyes, they were working a game plan. This subject they planed it just like war. Sakura and Luna talk telepathically to each other strategizing a war plan to terminate the so called fan girl leaders.

_Luna, this topic is so easy. We can really screw them up big time. _The emerald eyed shinobi giggled.

"_I know follow my lead." _

"Luna and Sakura why would you go against your own kind? Surely your scared of vampires?" The evil red headed asked putting as much venom in her words, hoping she would scare the to medics.

" I love humans but I just think vampires are better for my own reasons. They're none of your concern. Shouldn't we be talking about the vampires eating habits?" The silver haired shinobi smiled. She knew Karin and Amy would try to turn the human-uh. classroom-against her and her pink haired friend.

"Right, As you see fellow class mates. The vampires feed off of blooded animals, proof would be the carcass of the mountain lion that was completely drained of blood. What would happen if the vampires decided to drain a human. People would die...Sakura, Luna you could be one of them. Why would you still choose the vampires side if they could kill you?" Amy smirked and Karin let out a triumphed. Hmp.

" Very simple Karin. The vampires are feeding; in other words they are eating just like we do to get nutrients. With out it we'd die. We complain about the vampires feeding off ANIMALS. There is no proof that they touched a human." Luna stated

"Yet." Karin added

" Our country is filled with a bunch of hypocrites. We are-like I said before-complaining about the vampires eating. We eat to and they don't complain. They are helping us by killing the mountain lions. The lions have attacked poor village people and killed even some." Sakura smirked in triumph while Luna watched the faces of Karin and Amy. Priceless.

"Well, Karin? Amy? any statement?" Iruka sensei grinned. He knew that this would an interesting debate on the feeding vampires. The two girls shook there head in shame as they plodded back to their desks. "Well, the winners of this debate is Sakura and Luna. The class is almost over please talk quietly until the bell rings."

"Oh my Gosh! You guys were amazing." Tenten squealed. "You should have seen the look on Karin's and Amy's face."

"Priceless" The six girls said together.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Interesting, Sasuke? Itachi? It seems you mates would be easy to catch since their love of vampires." The Huuga prodigy smirked. " The others seemed to love vampires too...just not as much."

"Yes. We saw Neji. Know the question is how do we get them away from everyone so we can bring them to the Uchiha castle." The raven haired Uchiha mused.

"It will be easier than you think."

"Shikamaru, what are you planning." The blond headed vampire questioned,

"Simple, just listen."

________________________________________________________________________

Silver-Hey guys. Sorry it's late. School started up again so I can only type on weekends. sorry try to post up quickly as possible. Comment!

Itachi & Sasuke- Please guys she has know clue how she' s doing.

Naruto- Yes she finally gat a plot bunny on how we will kidnap the girls.

Hinata- Silver? Please tell them to be gentle.

Ino- please?

Silver- yep! Will do.

Sakura- Thanks.

Silver- Also tell me- not that's happening anytime soon- if we should do a sequel or not.

Thanks a bunch guys.

.


	4. Missing Luna

Silver-Hey guys thanks for commenting my story. I'm--it won't be happening soon-- about doing a sequel, so tell me if I should or not.

Hinata- Silver-san, don't for get to thank Gina-chan and Laurie-chan for commenting you and making you feel better about your story.

Silver- Right! Thanks a bunch Gina-Chan, and angel-Chan and Laurie-Chan. If it wasn't for you this story would have been deleted because I thought no one really liked it, so now I decided to keep it.

Naruto-YAY!! See Teme she loves us after all!

Silver- Naruto, Love is such a strong word, But yes I love you...But like a brother or pet fish. If one of you died I'd cry but I would flush you down toilet.

Sasuke- Nice silver-chan.

Neji- very.

Silver- Ok. Someone say the disclaimer, so I can get this thing on the road.

Deiadara- Silver-Chan doesn't own Naruto. Yeah.

Silver- On with the fanfic!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

The hospital and Luna's Feelings.

The School bell rang showing that, what everyone was waiting for, schools out!

The girls dart through the school stopping at their lockers then went to meet Luna and

Sakura at their lockers. Luna and Sakura run to the bathroom to get changed for work at

the hospital.

"Urg...Luna, Remind me why we work at a hospital?" Sakura groaned agitated at

the fact they're fifteen and have to work at a hospital, morgue, and a medical lab. Yes,

they had to work in the morgue before...well observe one of the nurses do the autopsy on

a girl who had been torn apart by a log cutting machine. Shredded her completely not a preety sight when the two medics got a look at the body, and even the nurse who had been working there for years was shocked.

"I don't know. Hey but tomorrow is Friday!" she squealed in happiness. "Yay."

Sakura giggled she had no idea why her very almost sister loved shopping. Luna

sometimes really didn't act herself. She tended to stay quiet but if she had sugar in the

morning that would help a lot. Today she was normal but something was different about

her. Her eyes were empty, like they had no soul. She seemed to look like that a lot,

something is missing in her life but what could she want that makes her seem so empty.

________________________________________________________________________

"Come on you guys, patients are waiting. Get started." Their boss yelled. Her

Name. Karin. She's the same age as Luna and Sakura but because her mom owns the

hospital she gets to be the boss.

"Don't we get enough of her at school, Luna?" The pink haired shinobi asked.

"I know she's a pain in the arse." Luna replied kinda irked that they have to work

for the "Uchiha Brothers Queen Bee fan girl". "Hey I'll be right back."

"Ok."

_______________________________________________________________________

POV- Sakura's

_I wonder what she's doing. _

**I don't know**,

_I know! That's! Why I asked you!_

***SIGH* Maybe she's getting some needles. The Patient needs his shots.**

_Yea...Maybe._

"I'm back! Here give this to mom when you get home." My silver haired almost

Sister said giving me a fake grin as she walked back into the room. "She needs it and here are my car keys you can head home now." That smile still there.

"_Luna, why do you act like your ok when your not? What hurts you? Why do you _

_Do this to your-self? Why?_" I asked myself. She tries so hard to hide that pain from the

World...just like me...

"Aren't you coming home too?" I asked her.

"Yea...but I need to do a few things before I leave ok." she said handing the car

Keys to me. I wanted so much to ask her what's she was doing but it's probably none of

my business, so I do what a sister should do. I walked out leaving my sister to her business, something that was probably the reason why she was hurting so much.

When I got home my mom and dad weren't there, as if I expected they'd be here, no, they were never here. So I walked up stairs, to a shower and went to bed. Luna never came home that night and if she did she was very quiet. I lie in bed and let the cool autumn breeze blow into the room. The wind seemed to rap its cool finger tips around my body giving me the feeling like I was being rocked to sleep like a mother would do her new born child...something my mother never did. I breathed in the cheery blossom sent that stood by bedroom window, the sweet aroma surrounded me and gently I fell into the darkness of sleep, having the feeling of purity and peace.

________________________________________________________________________

POV-Sasuke's

I stood on the cheery blossom tree next to my cherry blossom. She lies on her bed sleeping peacefully but something is different, she seems hurt, and were is her silver headed sister, Luna? Was that her name? I'll leave my sleeping cherry blossom to her sleep until Saturday when Shikamaru's plan is taken to action.

________________________________________________________________________

POV-No one's

"Sakura? were is Luna?" The brunet girl in buns whispered sitting in her desk.

"I don't know. She never came home last night. Something is wrong with her. She seems upset about something." The emerald eyes were fogged over with tears and her pink haired is a mess.

"What she-" Ino started to talk but one of the Uchiha brothers spoke up. " What she say to you before you left to leave for home." Itachi Uchiha's cold onyx eyes bore a caring and hard gaze at the pink shinobi.

"She had business to finish." Sakura spoke up. She ignored the fact that the boys were listening in on there conversation.

"Then she'll probably show up soon don't worry about her. She'll be fine." Sasuke added. And just as he said this the silver haired teenager came plodding up to her desk next to Itachi and slouched in her sit, put her head on the desk and fell asleep.

"See." The Uchiha brothers smirked, while the girls looked at their silver haired friend a mess in her desk. She looked like she hasn't slept all night.

"Luna? Are you ok?" Hinata asked staring in disbelief that her friend looks like that. A total mess. "Do you need some Caffeine?"

"No."

"Where were you last night, Luna?" Temari asked worried for her friend is in that state. " Did you get drunk and not take me and Ino?"

"No."

"Then Where were you, Luna?" Sakura's eyes started to water in fear for her Semi-sister.

"Working, I took both of our shifts and did them last night so we could head strait to the mall after school." She smiled and she lifted her head off the desk. " Can I get at least a little sleep before Kakashi Sensei gets here." she smiled but Sakura saw that pain in her eye or was that just because she was tried.

"Sure." The girls smiled while Luna returned to gesture and put her head on the desk.

________________________________________________________________________

During Class

Itachi passed a note to a sleeping Luna then tapped her on the head to wake her up.

_You should wake up. Need a Sugar High?_

Luna stared at the note and answered back.

_Yea...Am I snoring?_

Itachi let out a chuckle

_No, I was just asking. Here. You'll need it._

Luna read the note and mouthed a thanks and put the energy gum into her mouth and chewed. She thought about why Itachi Uchiha cared if she fell asleep of not. What ever it was, it was a nice gesture.

_______________________________________________________________________

Class is over they Can Finally go home.

"Yes" the girls squeilled while Luna was in the drivers seat, That energy gum gave her a boost she needed. _I'll have to thank Itachi-Kun for it later._

"Yes, To the mall we go!" Ino shouted. While Luna rubbed her forehead she could tell its going to a very long, long night.

________________________________________________________________________

Silver- hey guys, please comment. Also I need a few Ideas. Anything. Just tell me. Ok

Ino- Yay, The Mall.

Sakura- Silver? What's going to happed to us at the mall?

Silver- you'll find out.

Sasuke- I hate Your Idea Silver.

Sakura- What Idea?

Silver- As I just said. You'll find out.

Itachi- Ok. Guys and Girls. Silver said Comment she needs to know if this story is good to keep going or not. (Read above at top of page.) She doesn't want to write this story is no one likes it.

Silver- Please guys.


	5. The mall and Boys

Silver- ok guys, I'm not so sure if you guys like this story or not but because of: Sprimc-Chan, Liclan99-Chan, Cherry-Chan, and Cubanitaaloloco-Chan, for doing something with this story, if it was to add it to faves, of anything like this, and because of all of you people for doing this......I decide to keep the story.

Naruto-YAY!!!!!!!!!

Hinata- Ummm. Silver- Chan?

Silver- O yea!! Cherry-Chan I would love to be your friend!!! I'm new here as well we can help each other out!!!

Ino- Yay!!! A new buddy to shop with!!!

Sakura- Yay!

Silver- Yay. Itachi! Sasuke! You two! Do the Disclaimer Now!

Itachi- Fine,

Sasuke- HN.

Both- She doesn't own Naruto. Period.

_______________________________________________________________________

At the mall, Luna left to go set something from a book store and told the girls to

go get something to eat with out her.

"Yo, Sakura. What's wrong with Luna? Her and a Book Store don't match." Tenten asked. She to was starting to see something was wrong with the carefree ninja.

"Yea, what, Luna done reading the "Lost Boys" book of hers and needs a new vampire book to keep her sane, or something?" Ino seemed hyper or it was just the 20 pounds of sugar she just consumed in the last five minutes; in other words, no one is going to sleep tonight.

"I have no clue." Sakura was joining Ino or should I say beating Ino, with her on her 25 pound of sugar. Sakura and Ino on a Sugar high...Not Good!

"I have an idea." Temari smiled. "Lets go spy on her." and with that, the six friends left to go spy on their silver haired friend.

________________________________________________________________________

POV- No ones, the book store.

"Hey can I help you?" Ed said sneaking up on Luna and tickled her sides.

Luna let a squeal of surprise and turned around.

"You work here?" She laughed and turned red due to the fact she squealed in public.

"Yep, What you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a book about the Sapphira clan." She seemed embarrassed about the book she was searching for.

"Hm, let's see. Wait. Why are you looking for that book?" He mused

"Looking up some stuff on it for a project." She lied quickly. He couldn't let him know the true reason why she needs this book. It was about her clan, the one she was born into, the one that gave her up. She needed to know things about that clan so she could look up her past that she had in her clan, and its reasons for giving her up.

"Ok, here you are, History of the Sapphira clan. Come on let me ring you up." He smiled and walked to the casher. "Ring her up. Jasper." Luna almost died from laughing, it was Jasper. He looked different from school. Where was the emo look he wore at school?

"Yea, Yea laugh all you want. It was a bet for you information to, and as for you Ed. I hate you." He frowned.

"I'm sorry." Luna smiled with sarcasm.

"She's just like you Ed, I can see-" but he was cut off with Ed covering his mouth.

"Shut it. I'll take care of her. You go and help him over there."

Jasper left smirking only to have Ed's shoe thrown at the back of his head.

"Sorry bout him." Ed said as Luna reached for her wallet to pay of her book.

"No worries."

"Hey, my break is in a few minutes, you want to stay around to hang out." His eyes full of hope.

________________________________________________________________________

"OMG!!!! He just asked her out!!!! Ino squealed.

Sakura was in shock.

"Go for it, Luna." Hinata whispered.

_______________________________________________________________________

Ino ran out from her hiding place over to Luna. "She would love to."

"Ino." Luna whispered harshly

"What, us girls can handle ourselves, don't worry about us. Go a head. We don't mind. "Ino giggled. She love playing tricks on Luna but she mostly loved spying on her dates, and telling her what she messed up on.

"Fine I'll go." Luna muttered.

"Great! Wait right here."

________________________________________________________________________

The girls went just the only ones spying. The boys kept a close eye on them, every day the kept their close eye on them. If they saw on thing that would even harm one of the girls. Let's just say whatever or whoever puts them in danger is beyond the "fires of hell". There will be no mercy to the person or thing.

"Itachi, calm down." Sasuke repeated for the what seemed to be the thousandth time. Itachi doesn't do to well when his "mate" is with other guys besides him. Even if that 'mate" doesn't know that she's his "mate". Itachi seemed like he was about to kill Ed. The Sharingon full active and seemed like hi was trying to burn holes through the poor boy.

"Yea, Itachi calm down." Naruto sided with Sasuke, mostly because when Itachi was mad he always ended up as Itachi's punching bag.

"She's just hanging out with the dude." Kiba butted in. "She's just having a good time on a Friday night. There's no harm to the girl. Just sit and watch. If the dude seems to be a rapist in disguised we'll jump in and beat the living Hell out of the guy, But until then sit and relax, Just watch."

"It's hard to watch this. I wanted to end now." Itachi growled.

"I have an Idea." Naruto Jumped up and ran off.

"Where's he going." Neji sighed. "Please tell me he won't end the world."

"We can hope and pray that he doesn't do something stupid, but every time we do. The knucklehead seems to mess something up any way." Shikamaru mumbled while he was sleeping. "Troublesome kid."

________________________________________________________________________

"Luna!!!!"

Luna turned around to see Naruto running toward her waving his hands above his head like he's trying to get a plane's attention. "Um...Hi Naruto. What are you doing here?"

"Hanging out with the guys. Then I saw you so I ran over here to say hi, so...Hi." her rambled. "The guys want to see you."

"Um...Sorry Naruto. Can't. I'm with Ed." She smiled apologetic.

"That's ok, you can bring him with you. You don't mind do you Ed." Naruto grinned sinisterly, but Luna seemed to miss that grin while Ed didn't.

"Um...No that's ok. Luna you can go...My brake is over anyway." He stepped away slowly like he saw a ghost, and ran off as fast as he could tell he ran into the bookstore, shut and lock the door, and hung the close sign on the door.

"That...was...weird." Luna mused.

"Well...Come on. The guys want to see you." Naruto smiled, literally dragging the silver haired medic ninja to his friends.

"Luna? Naruto?" Ino questioned. "What are you doing?"

"Ask him."

"You girls can come to. The guys want to hang out." Naruto laughed

"Sure, we'll come." Temari smiled. "Luna, get up, or I help Naruto drag you to the boys."

"No."

Naruto and Temari grinned evilly and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the boys while the girls followed.

"Fine, I'll get up." Luna growled. They let go of her hand and Luna got up and ran. Why was she running. Naruto's friends were the hottest boys in school any girl in her right mind would want to hang out with them, but heres the thing when Luna is around them. She feels like she's at home. Why? She doesn't know. She doesn't want to be so close to something like she was when she was little and be separated again. She doesn't want to be to attached when they leave. That's why.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey is that Luna?"

"Yep. Why she running?"

"I bet anything Naruto has something to do with it." Neji smirked.

"And Gotcha!!!!" Naruto chuckled as Luna ran strait into his arms. Luna struggled get free from one of her former captors. He held tighter only to show he wasn't backing down. Luna bit his hand as hard as she could, but he still wouldn't let go. 'It's going to take a lot more than a simple bite to get me to let go, Luna." He chuckled.

"Let me go you.. you... Basterd!!!" Luna begged in a muffled yell.

"Nope." was his only reply.

"Luna...Dang I have never seen you take off like that before. You were like 'zoom' and we were like "OMG" and you were like "Poof". Ino droned on and on about you running away from the blonde headed boy.

"Naruto. What are you doing. Didn't we tell you that scaring the poor girls would make them run. Look at Luna she's trying to started her heart." Kiba laughed coming from the bench he was so happily seated, everyone else stared at the silver haired beauty to see if she was ok. "Luna, You ok?" Kiba's voice now full of concern.

"Yea, Naruto, You ever do that in a billon years you will be executed...personally...by...me.

"Sorry Luna, But hey I least I don't have to drag you anymore, they came to us." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Only because we saw you hunting her down, Naruto. Are you ok Luna?" Itachi was a little more concerned for Luna and whether she should be taken care of, it isn't everyday you find a girl looking as if she had trouble breathing.

"Yea, I just haven't eaten yet and starving, and I was just running from Naruto so...that sorta messed me up...I'm fine don't worry. Ok...Naruto why did you drag me here." Luna breathed heavily.

"The guys and I were bored so...yea...I brought you girls here so we could you no...hang out." Naruto sheepishly told everyone, but everyone saw staring at Naruto for that idea he thought of just in five minutes.

"Um...I'm Down with that!" Tenten smiled. "You girls want to hang with the guys?"

The girls nodded their head in agreement. Luna was having feelings she wanted so badly to hide, hopefully no one will ever notice. This will be the hardest she has ever tried to hide her feelings. She doesn't want those feelings of her past that is still a little foggy to claim her anymore, so why was it every time she saw those boys did it come to play with her ever so fragile heart.

________________________________________________________________________

Silver- I think I made it extra long for you guys here. So Yes I decide to keep the story.

Naruto-Yea!!!

Silver- Stop that.

Hinata- Please Naruto

Ino and Sakura- Yea please Naruto we have a Headache from the sugar high Silver-chan put us on.

Itachi- I feel sorry for you Luna.

Luna- Thanks.

Silver- awwwww.

Sasuke- Ok, Please review she needs ideas, she has her 'Shikamaru's Plan' and 'Luna's past' ready to put into the story. So give her a few Ideas you want her to add. You could even give her a few things about what happens to Luna's past and she'll try to add it in, or Shikamaru's plan too. Just tell her.

Silver- Thanks Sasuke, Ok I'm Serious help me out some what.


	6. Sleep over and Luna's Depression

Silver- Hey guys

Temari- Thanks Cherry-chan for you comments!!!

Silver- Hey! That's my line.

Tenten- oh well,

Silver- o yea! Sorry guys this ones a little late.

Naruto- yea right,

Sasuke- you're just as lazy as Shikamaru,

Silver- you try doing the homework and projects for a private school!!

*insert argument here*

Luna- well while they are arguing, I'll be doing to disclaimer. Silver-Sama does not own naruto, but she does own all songs in this chapter.

Silver- that's right! I wrote all the songs. I'm a singer/songwriter, well hope to be, but right now I right fanfics,

Itachi- And we love you for it.

Silver- yay!!! Start the fic.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6

sleepover and Luna's depression

Pov- Sakura

The boys were surprisingly different then we hoped. They weren't like the snobs

like the other boys with high egos. we all ate pizza till were couldn't stuff our faces

anymore. Luna and Naruto got along pretty well for a while, until Luna sat down right

next to me and grabbed her note book full of songs, while he went hyper and drove

Shikamaru up the walls. I just sat in the background watching everyone converse with

each other. Sasuke sat in the background with his brother Itachi and watched Naruto

make a goof of himself. Itachi was watching Luna with his eyebrows put together- my

guess- trying to figure out what my silver haired sister was doing. He walked up to her

and sat down and watched her write the lyrics to a song that would probably make

someone smile or make someone cry.

"What are you doing Luna?" Naruto smiled as he was watching Itachi look over

her shoulder. Luna froze and closed the note book as she quickly brought it out, but Itachi

grabbed it before she could even get a chance to cover it up. "Luna, what are you doing?"

Naruto smiled brightened watching my sister blush redder than a cherry tomato, and bury

her head into her knees.

"Itachi, Can I see the notebook please?" Ino smirked. She knew what exactly was

in the book and was going to kill me and Luna with it. Why me, some of the songs are

duets, and me and Luna both sing the parts. Itachi nodded and handed to book to her.

Ino's face went radicand. She smiled evilly and looked toward Luna who's face went red

from embarrassment ot fury. "Luna, Sakura sing this song. I'm sure the boys would love

to hear you sing." Ino smirked. Oh, she is soooooo DEAD!

"Ino, I don't th-" Luna started but Tenten cut her off. "Sing Luna! Sing Sakura!"

She looked toward me for help. I nodded and whimpered. "Lets get this over

with."

_Just Breath_

_Katherine_

_(Yep, that's my name)_

_Coming to a new place_

_Coming to a new town _

_This world has you upside down_

_you miss your old friends_

_You miss that old school _

_The same place were you broke all the rules_

_ohhhh_

_Take a deep breath girl _

_take you time_

_the worlds still turning_

_the sun still shines _

_your life's not over as you can see_

_take a deep breath girl _

_just breath_

_That boy has left you for another girl_

_the one that could change his world_

_you stand in the back ground watching those two_

_wishing those feelings were for you _

_ohhhh _

_Take a deep breath girl _

_take you time_

_the worlds still turning_

_the sun still shines _

_your life's not over as you can see_

_take a deep breath girl _

_just breath_

_Friends are forever_

_boys will come and go_

_some may leave you that you should know_

_our life's not perfect that you can see _

_take a deep breath girl_

_just breath_

_Take a deep breath girl _

_take you time_

_the worlds still turning_

_the sun still shines _

_your life's not over as you can see_

_take a deep breath girl _

_just breath_

_ohhhh, ohhhh_

_Just....Breath _

The girls smiled knowingly and the boys well they were stunned. Me and Luna ''

smiled slightly until we saw a crowds of people surrounded us. Thinking we were street

performers. Little did we know that the boy's fan girls saw us together and went crazy.

They called us sluts and what not. Temari and Tenten being themselves the punched the

living daylights out of those two. The boys apologized to us and left leading those stupid

fan girls away.

________________________________________________________________________

Later at our house me and Luna let the girls sleep over. We did all kind of things

to watching chick flicks and makeovers. We talked about boys and especially Naruto and

his crew.

"Ok. Now I know why those fan girls of theirs chase them. They're freaking hot,

and kind. Did you see how those boys acted when they thought Luna was dieing."

The girls fell into laughter while Luna and me sat in the back finishing a new

song that Luna had started to work on at the mall until the was found out by Naruto.

Luna silently cursed at the fact she had to sing in public and I did the same. we both loved

to sing...it was just we couldn't sing in a large crowd. 12 people were fine but 10,000 well

That's a whole different story.

"Yea, Luna we haven't seen you run that fast since forever." Ino nudged Luna

playfully.

I watched my soon to be sister and watched how her eyes changed from a sapphire

blue to a silver color.

_What's making Luna act like this? She acts so..._

**Weird? **

_Yea, but it's something else...She acts differently around the guys, like she's _

_scared of something, like she's thinks some one she loves is dieing or ran away and can't be found. _

**True...But we will have to wait and see what will happen in the future, It **

**could be nothing. **

_Fine..._

I sit there and watch the girls talk and talk while Luna sat in the corner in her own

world and think about what the hell is wrong with her. Tomorrow is winter break. I hope this is just something adopted people go through. I hope.

________________________________________________________________________

The boys sat out side watching the girls talk and well just like Sakura ask themselves what the hell is wrong with Luna, is she sick.

"I think its Naruto; He made her devour a large box of cheese pizza by herself." Neji smirked at the blonde haired vampire. "She looks sick."

"No...She looks homesick." Sasuke spoke up from his normal silent self.

"That's her house. Why would she be homesick?" Naruto asked slightly confused that the silver haired medic could be homesick when she's at her house.

"Naruto...Luna was adopted; it could mean that she missed her real parents. She probably wants to know why they couldn't keep her and what not. One way to sum it up is that she won't be getting a good night slumber." Shikamaru thought as he peered into the window of the girls goofing off in the room. His eyes eyeing the silver haired girl wondering what he could do so she could get a good night sleep.

Itachi watched his mate to be. His heart breaking each time he **thought** a tear fell from her eyes. He soon realized what he could do.

________________________________________________________________________

A slight breeze blew through the window. Luna smiled slightly as the cool air stream curled around her small body. She felt like someone was holding her. The citrus and cherry blossom tree's aroma filled her nose. giving her the since of peace. She felt like her own real mother was holding her softly and rocking her to the wind's soft touch.

The feathery soft gentle wind breeze staid there until the sapphire eyed, sliver haired medic closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

________________________________________________________________________

"Good night, my little one." Itachi whispered into the night's wind and turned his back and disappeared leaving a single black rose with a silver tag, and on that tag Luna's name was engraved in a black ink.

The boys did the same and them too. Black roses appeared with each of the girls names engraved on the tag.

________________________________________________________________________

Silver- OMG!!!!! I'm so sorry this one is late. You guys I'm only 14 an din high school. I have homework and what not, Please be patient. O yes. I forgot Yes That is MY song. I Own it, because I wrote it. Comment on it to. Tell me if its good enough to but my other songs into the fic. NO FLAMES!!!!!!

Hinata- I like it

Sasuke- ...

Silver- what?

Sasuke- When are we going to take the girls

Silver- you want sakura that bad?!?!

Itachi- haha

silver- please comment my fanfic and song. Just remember...NO FLAMES. ALL FLAMES WILL BE MADE FUN AT!!!

\


	7. The boys and pool fun

_Silver- OMG!!! I'm so sorry it's late, but as I said last time I go to a private school, you guys will have to wait sometimes._

_Hinata- OMG I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!_

_SILVER- Why???? To me nothing really happens _

_Kiba-that's your opinion, we might get to tell the girls were vampires!_

_Sasuke-Yep_

_Silver- Fine_

_Naruto- Silver-SAMA does not own naruto_

__________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter 7 _

_Boys and Pool fun_

_NO ONES POV_

_The morning sun has risen in the sky letting its intense emission of light attempt _

_To wake up the pink cherry blossom and the midnight blossom from their slumber. The _

_Morning doves singing their sunny song. Leaving the to sleeping kuonhics trying their _

_best to grasp the sleep that could still hold them._

"_Sakura!! Luna!! Wake up!! Oh Shit!! The guys are coming over!!!"_

_The sleeping girls jumped into the midair and screamed. "WHY!!!"_

"_Sasuke's mom, yea she's the one who is redoing the house. She asked if she_

_could bring her two sons and their friends. Your mom said yea, and to make maters _

_Worse you two are still in you nightgowns. Your mom had to leave for work and she _

_Won't be back till later. What are we going to do?" Ino screamed at the to girls who were _

_Sitting dumbfounded on the floor._

'_DING DONG' (I know crappy sound affect...Stay with me.)_

"_OH SHIT!!!!!" the girls screamed and Sakura and Luna ran for the door, forgetting that they still for got to get dressed and forgot to brush their hair. _

"_Hi...Did we come at a bad time?" Mrs. Uchiha asked one the two girls opened the door._

_The girls replied "No." who were standing behind them._

"_Um...Come in, I'll show you the rooms you need to look at." Luna said grabbing_

_Mrs. Uchiha's hand ad left to show her the rooms. _

"_Thank you.'_

__________________________________________________________________________

_The boys stood there trying not to laugh at the goofy looking Sakura. "Nice dress, Sakura." Sasuke smirked using that cocky basterd attitude. "So just wake up did you?" _

_Sakura smiled bashfully and ran up the stairs to put on some jeans and a t-shirt. _

_"What happened to Sakura and Luna" Naruto chuckled when he saw Luna walk down the stairs still in her pj's. Luna looked up and smiled and ran to give Naruto a big hug. Sasuke being closer than naruto got dragged into the hug to. Sasuke wasn't the kind of person to let people touch him much less hug him, but because she will soon be his sister in law. HE could make an exception for her. _

_"Sasuke!!...Oh well. ..You'll do for now." Luna laughed at the younger Uchiha's _

_Bad timing._

_"Said the girl in her flannel pj's" he smirked _

_"Said the dude with the hair that defies the earth's gravitational pull." she smirked back._

_"Hey Luna is the pool heated yet!" Sakura belted down the stairs in her pink bikini. "I wanted to swim this morning. _

_"Yep, nice and warm...beat you to it!" Luna laughed and ran out the back door but paused so when sakura came running behind her she moved over for sakura to jump into the freezing, icy water. Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs when she hit the water. Coming up sputtering and coughing up pool water, and Luna running inside the house to grab a warm towel. _

_"You didn't warm up the pool...did you?" Itachi asked walking up behind Luna while she was trying to reach a towel on the very top shelf, the one that's always too high to reach. (I hate that). He chuckled as he reached for the towel and gave it to her. "Short much?" he laughed. _

_"Hey, I'm not short...I'm fun sized!" she turned around with a smile on her face. "And besides you were short once too weren't you?" _

_"That...my friend...was a long time ago. So long I can't even remember when." _

"_Now you sound like a grandpa that's looking for the fountain of youth. Besides you're not that old." She laughed and walked out the room._

"_You have no idea how old I am. My love....." He whispered. Then Itachi walked out the room to find his friends in the pool laughing and playing around. He saw Luna and Sakura talking to Sasuke that was sitting on the edge of the pool who seemed to be having a blast. He grabbed Sakura and Luna's arms and pulled the girls into the pool. Sasuke came up for air and seemed to be laughing. (OOC!!!! Holy Crap...That's a first! O-O)._

"_Sasuke!!!!" Luna screamed and laughed at the same time not knowing to be happy of pissed off completely, but she choose to be happy and tried to push him under the gentle waves that Naruto and Kiba were making from doing cannonballs in the pool._

_Sakura joined her while Ino and Tenten watched them both. They noticed that Sasuke was playful with them both but a little more gentle, with Sakura than with Luna, not that Luna or Sakura cared. Itachi jumped into the pool and did the same as his little brother was doing with Luna and Sakura, and just the same he was gentle with Luna more that Sakura. Luna and Sakura pulled themselves out of the pool and Sasuke and Itachi followed. When the two girls weren't looking Sasuke and Itachi picked up Sakura and Luna and threw them into the cold waters they were just in, and then jumped in after them. _

_Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Ino were chicken fighting. Hinata on top of Naruto and Ino on top of Kiba. Hinata used her foot to push down of Kiba's pressure point causing them to fall into the icy waters. _

"_Hinata!!" Ino laughed "Watch out." _

_Hinata turned a round and Shikamaru and Temari had to huge water guns. Hinata let out a scream and turned around to shield herself for the sub-zero water. Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled her under the water. Luna and Sakura looked at each other and gave each other an evil grin. They ran toward the ladder and pulled themselves out the pool and ran into the house. _

"_Luna...You thinking what I'm thinking." Sakura tried to suppress a giggle about the plan she and Luna had put together in five seconds flat. _

"_Yep! Water war. You show the girls the __signal to get ready for the war. Girls_

_Against the guys. I'll get the water hose and you get the water balloons ready hide them in the cooler, put some ice in it and then do icy jusu." Luna smiled evilly and ran toward the back door. _

"_Aye aye captain." Sakura laughed and went to work._

__________________________________________________________________________

"_Everything ready!" _

"_Yep, signal the girls then say "cooler", they know what to do." Luna smiled._

_Sakura ran out onto the pool deck and shouted as loud as she could "Cooler!"_

_The guys looked at her strangely and the girls snuck out the pool and headed to the back door. Sakura ran back inside and laughed her head off. _

"_Really?! A water war!" Ino squealed. "Luna, I get Kiba!!" _

"_Ok, I get Itachi; Sakura gets Sasuke, Hinata & Naruto, Ino & Kiba, Temari and Shikamaru. Tenten and Neji." Luna smiled and laughed_

"_So who will throw the first water balloon?" Tenten asked._

_All heads turned toward Sakura and Luna. Luna sighed and Sakura went into horrified mood. _

"_Why me?" she whimpered._

"_Because, Sasuke and Itachi seem to like you two. They would surly play with you more that kill you. Besides if you need it, the water hose is ready for use all you have to do is run for it and they'll back off...Right guys." Temari grinned. _

"_Yep!" Hinata cheered._

"_Fine, let's go Luna." Sakura growled and picked up a pink water balloon that seemed to have a slushy icy crust around it. Luna picked up a black water balloon that had the icy crystals on it as well and walked on to the pool deck. The boys were gone...Or were they. _

"_Guys?" Sakura called _

"_Get em'" Naruto called and an ornge water balloon went flying toward sakura. She jumped out of the way and threw at Sasuke at was standing in a nearby tree. He caught it and as quickly he appeared in the tree he appeared right in front of her. _

"_Now...What will I do with this?" He asked holding her pink water balloon she throws at him a few short seconds again. "Should I get rid of it?" His smile increasing. "Hm...I'm waiting." He was so close one more millimeter then they would be kissing. (Ok, ok I exaggerating. I was more like a few inches.)_

_Sakura took a small step back then ran. A guy has never been that close to her let alone close enough to kiss. She stopped and turned around finding no one had followed her. She turned around and let out a huge scream._

__________________________________________________________________________

_Luna held on to her water balloon as she hid in the tree she saw Sasuke a few minutes ago. _

"_Looking for someone...Luna" A chuckle came from behind her. She turned her head around and threw the water balloon. Itachi caught to balloon as Luna retreated and tried to find Sakura. She ran across the yard and looked for a pink haired girl running. She saw her turned around looking at something she ran up to her, but when Luna got to her Sakura turned around and screamed. _

"_Sakura, did you hit him?" Luna asked huffing due to lack of breath. _

"_No, he caught the balloon so now I running from him. Is the hose still ready?" Sakura asked huffing as well. "I don't think were going to when this war. The girls are they still inside the house._

"_No Naruto ran in there and they ran out the boys caught them. They bring them to the pool when they captured us. Were the only ones "alive" apparently?" She put air quotes around alive. "So it's just us. Sasuke and Itachi are after us."_

"_.." Sakura said sitting on the ground and picked some strands on grass and shredded them to pieces. "Were going to die."_

"_Really, Sasuke? Were going to kill them." A voice said coming up from behind them. _

"_I don't know. Kill, that's such a harsh word." Another voice said coming up behind them. "More like chase them down is more like it." _

_Luna and Sakura took two steps back and then two arms wrapped around Sakura and two arms wrapped around Luna. They laughed in both of their ears and Luna and Sakura waited for what they had planned for them. The clones of the two Uchiha siblings appeared in front of them and in their hands the pink and black water balloons. They looked at each other. Then ready, aim...fire! The water balloons flew strait at the to girls and the two boys that were holding them. The girls braced themselves for the sub-zero water that filled the balloon to splash on them _

_Sploosh! _

_The girls were completely confused of why the water was warm than cold. The guys chuckled than let go. Sasuke kneeled down and stared to pick up the water balloon pieces with a smirk on his face. He looked up at Sakura and smiled. That smiled seemed to melt Sakura's heart. She kneeled down and started to help him out by picking up the smaller pieces his hands couldn't grasp. _

"_Why was the water warm?" Luna asked Itachi who was getting the water out of his long ponytail._

"_We warmed them up." He replied as if it was kindergarten. He smiled at her and something caught her attention. He had canine teeth. Two blade sharp teeth, they weren't so big to pose as a threat but it scared her that it was possible that her new found friends could be vampires. She loved vampires of course, but meeting one was completely different._

"_Sasuke, Itachi! It's time to go!" Naruto called from the porch. _

"_Come on." Luna said helping Sasuke and Sakura off the ground. Then started to walk up to the pool deck. Sakura couldn't help but think of Sasuke's teeth because she to saw the canine teeth in the two Uchiha's mouth._

"_Hold up. Luna, my sons told me you and Sakura have beautiful voices. I want to hear them." Mrs. Uchiha asked when the group got to the porch. _

"_Mom." Sasuke growled under his breath._

"_Sasuke." She mimicked him._

"_Itachi" Itachi smirked. "And this is Luna" He said pointing toward the silver medic._

_Luna and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at this. _

"_Sure we'll sing for you. We finished the song Luna started to write last night." Sakura smiled a fake smile. She hated to sing in front of people._

"_You see I feel" _

_By: Cherry- Chan_

_you see a smile I feel painyou see a pretty faceI feel like a pitiful maskyou see happiness I feel deadyou see care free I feel traumatized by youuuuu now you see the difference between what you see and what I feelyou see the act you miss the real meyou see the smile you miss the tearsnow you see the difference between what you see and what I feelyou see calmI feel like screamingyou see playful I feel deadlyyou see the perfect girlI feel the broken heart__now you see the difference between what you see and what I feelyou see the act you miss the real meyou see the smile you miss the tearsnow you see the difference between what you see and what I feelYou see me across the room alonebut I feel like singing about you and meeeenow you see the difference between what you see and what I feelyou see the act you miss the real meyou see the smile you miss the tearsnow you see the difference between what you see and.... what..... I..... feel_

"That was...Beautiful. Oh yes I will be coming back tomorrow to start painting.

I'll bring the boys to since you seemed to have so much fun with them today." Mrs. 

Uchiha smiled. Then walked out the door. 

"Bring a swimsuit guys!" Ino called after them.

"Sure just tell Luna to wear her Nightgown!" Naruto laughed, and then Itachi 

thumped him on the head. 

"Deal!!!" Luna yelled back, and watched her new guy friends walk away and talk

about the blazing fun they just had with the girls. "Ok, you girls can spend the night 

Again if your parents don't mind." 

The girls agreed and Luna and Sakura left for Luna's bedroom to talk about what 

They witnessed when they saw the two Uchiha prodigies smile. Will they ever find out 

the Uchiha's secret? Could the boys be in on it too? Those are some of the questions that 

they Ask them. 

"It could be normal. I mean it's possible that they were born with canine teeth,

Uchiha's are elite ninjas. There must be some unique genes in the family." Luna ranted. 

"Your right...But we'll have to test our theory. Tomorrow! We'll go to the cove 

Near our house. I'll bring pizza, with garlic, and a mirror to get a fire going, things like

That." Sakura concluded. "It's time to see if our new found friends are vampires." 

________________________________________________________________________

Silver- I made this Chapter long than I usually do! Did you like it. The song was made by CHERRY-CHAN!!!!!!! GO CHERRY-CHAN!! COMMENT ON BOTH SONGS!!!! 

Sakura- I cant wait till tomorrow!

Silver- I loved how I made the Uchiha's sibs playful. Did you? 

Hinata- I did, they looked so cute

Sasuke- were right here. 

Itachi- Duh.

Ino- suck it up 

Naruto- We get to go to the cove tomorrow!

Silver- yep! Ok, everyone please comment. Remember I'm in a private school and get 

lots of school work, homework and projects. So please understand I'll type when ever I can, and update as fast as I can. Please comment on the two songs that were written by either me or Cherry-Chan. Bye!!!!


	8. Heartbreak

SILVER- Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the late update.

________________________________________________________________________

A NIGHT AT THE BEACH

_Running through the woods, a girl with silver hair and priceless sapphire eyes_

_ran through the woods. Her eyes filled with fear and hate as she ran through the trees_

_keeping her eyes on a retreating figure. The young girl was barely the age of 10, yet she _

_as the speed of a ravenous lion ready for the kill. Her long silver hair fell over her _

_shoulders in a veil, covering her silent smirk. _

_She withdrew a battle fan with a crescent silver moon and said "Your a fool to _

_turn your back on Lord Orochimaru. He sent me to a exterminate you...brother."_

_The young man turned around and stared at his beloved sister. The man was_

_about 13 years of age, and his hair was a silvery gray his eyes piercing silvery blue. His _

_smile soon faded as he saw the seriousness of his sisters tone. He withdrew his katana_

_and readied himself for the fight. It was his Uncle's fault that his sister_

_believed that Lord Orochimaru had helped their clan. She was a tool, a weapon for his _

_use. When she was no longer needed....He would kill her. _

_"Sister, Your being used, can you not see when you are no longer of his use. He _

_will destroy you." His voice sounded sweet and innocent. A single tear fell from his eyes, _

_seeing his young sister in the path of killing for Lord Orochimaru. It hurt. _

_His Sister stood there and gave a pained look. People of Orochimaru's unit _

_called her by name. Her brother calling her sister was like her father disowning her. She _

_took a deep breath and sighed a tear fell from her face. She knew he was right, but she_

_couldn't turn from Orochimaru. She was owed by him, but she couldn't kill her brother. _

"_Brother..." She trailed off, She ran toward him slicing him in the abdomen and_

_grabbed a piece of his clothing and ran. She spared his life. Her heart felt relief but her_

_body wanted him dead on the orders of Orochimaru._

_Her brother forced himself to stand a watch his younger sister's retreating figure. _

_He knew that his little sister had finally saw the light, but would she follow it or stay in_

_the dark...forever._

Luna woke up from her dream. It repeated it every night at 12:00 exactly. She got

out of bed and saw Mr. and Mrs. Haruno in the kitchen. It was 4:00 in the morning. They

were fighting again. Something Luna hated she wished that she could tell them to stop,

but Luna knew that the family that she now lived in was splitting them apart. The happy

family that everyone saw was a lie.

"Luna." Mrs. Haruno whispered up the stairs. "We need to talk to you."

Luna knew what they were going to tell her and knew it well. Why they really adopted her

and why they really kept this from their daughter for so long. She walked out the door

and left for the hokage's office. She knew that this is where they wanted to go, so she

could have somewhat custody of her friend and now roommate. She didn't what to be her

mom, it would be to hard for the both of them. She decided to be her best friend and live

in an apartment both paying the rent and both taking care of each other.

She walked in to the 3rd hokage's office and saw the old man sitting in his chair,

clearly he'd been waiting for her. His eyes stared at her with pain but with understanding,

something that was rare for someone to show her. Some people of the village acted as if

she didn't exist at times. They knew something but something kept them from talking.

"Hokage- Sama" She bowed low and respectfully. The two elders entered the

room and sat in the chairs next to the Lord hokage's desk. She felt like she was being

judged for murder. "Elders." She bowed low and respectfully again.

"Luna, you are aware of your parent divorce decision." One of the elders spoke up

from the long silence.

"Yes ma'am..." She stared at the young woman who spoken to her, and nodded.

"Luna, Your Birth mother and father were killed in the 2nd war, you were put into

foster care at age 13, and you were adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, I'm I correct?" The

other had asked. "Did your foster parents ever sight the legal document that you were

legally the Haruno's child?"

"No, sir. They never signed the paper. What does this have to do with the

divorce?" Luna asked tears in her eyes. She hated divorces and she was worried for

Sakura. What was going on back at the house? Soon, very soon this would all be over, or

it would be a horrible dream. Oh please let it be a dream.

" It shows that you are most likely will be able to support Sakura. You may be 16

years of age but your responsible and can keep her out of trouble." The hokage answered.

"You will get custody of the house you live in and as for your parents they will move out

and do as they wish. You will be responsible for Sakura due to the fact that you are the

eldest." The hokage said gravely and turned around giving the silver girl the note to leave

Luna walked the starry streets and stared at the full moon. Her eyes filled with

tears. She knew she should have never gotten emotionally attached to the family. She lost

everyone, everyone she grew up with. Her mom, her dad, her brothers, her sister,

everyone. That's why she tries not to get attached to the boys, she doesn't want to lose

them too.

Little did she know she was being followed.

________________________________________________________________________

Sakura's POV

The rain just started to fall. I watch Luna leave her room and walk down the stairs.

I still don't understand why she wouldn't sleep in my room with Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and

Temari. She said she had homework but we have the same classes, if she had homework

then I would have homework and I don't have homework.

I got up and watched Luna walk out the front door and mom and dad were

packing things in boxes. I wonder if we're moving.

I heard Ino shift her sleep and mumble something about shoes. I chuckled at how

childish she sounded in her sleep. Hinata fell asleep with a book laid on top of her face,

and Temari and Tenten fell asleep playing the game cube.

I got out of bed and ran into my mother, a face I had never seen before was

plastered across her face.

"We, We need to talk." Her mother whispered forlornly.

I sat there and listened to what my mother was telling me. I wanted to cry, no cry

was an understatement. I wanted to scream. Scream until I would fall to the ground dead

due to lack of air. I watched my mother's retreating figure. When she was gone I fell on

my pillow crying my eyes out, only to wake up the girls in my room. I told the everything

and we fell asleep holing each other, while I cried my eyes out about my broken family.

________________________________________________________________________

Luna noted that she was being followed a few minutes later. Someone drunk she

presumed. She walked fasted only to hear the mans footsteps only to quicken.

The man was certainly drunk. He could walk faster but you could hear trash cans

falling and glass breaking when he did.

Luna ran into an alley and hit a dead end. Luna wasn't the best in defense. She

could barely defend herself. But because she was so lucky-not-she slipped in the rain

water the man caught up to her.

She opened her eyes to the man that followed her and she let out an ear piercing

scream. The man saw this coming and took the glass whiskey bottle that he'd been

holding and hit her. The glass hit her on the shoulder and the blood trickled down her arm

looking like veins.

The man let out a laugh and left her to die.

When the horrible man had left she picked herself up and healed her wound. She

preformed a jusu on herself to make sure no one would see the gash, and limped her way

home.

________________________________________________________________________

"What's that smell?" Naruto had asked displeasing.

"Blood. Dope." Sasuke growled annoyed at the young demon vessel.

"I Know that Teme! But who's Its familiar."

Itachi sat quietly beside his brother. They had just been hunting and were burning

the animal corpses. Only one name cam into his mind when he smelled the

bloodshed....Luna.

" I Think we should head to Luna and Sakura's house. We said we would be there

at sun rise to do what ever they wanted. My guess to finish what they started." Itachi said

emotionlessly.

Sasuke caught the message and nodded and the boys left for Luna and Sakura's

house.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Oi, girls, wake up." Naruto slightly nudged the sleeping girls despite Itachi and

Sasuke's warnings that they might not be morning persons. With one more nudge a

sleeping Temari woke up mumbling something about letting the girls sleep. She hardly

noticed that there was six hot boys in the room. She yawned and stared, finally seeing the

young teenagers. *Insert scream here*

A sleeping Sakura jumped and looked around to see the boys. She stayed silent

and turned her gaze to the window and looked to see if her sister, who is now her

roommate , came back from her visit some were.

"Boys?...What are you doing here?" Ino yawned and rubbed the sleep from her

eyes.

"Its 12:00, Our mom is upstairs starting to paint." Sasuke said noticing Sakura

whom looked like she was about to start crying. He watched her get up and walk out the

room and into another bedroom.

"Poor Sakura....Were is Luna? She is supposed to be here now." Hinata asked.

She got up and nudged Tenten to wake up. She soon gave up when the weapon master

refused to wake up. "Sakura-Chan are you ok?" She called out. Hinata felt sympathy for

the two medic ninjas and their loss of family. She was disowned by her own father.

Sakura walked in the room. She had been crying. "Yes, I'm fine. Luna's not back

yet." she sighed.

"What happened?" Kiba stared at the girls with a curious look on his face.

"My parents disowned me and Luna." Sakura whispered.


	9. New Day and a Stalking Reaper

**SILVER- Hey guys I am so super duper sorry for the really late update!!!!* Hides behind Itachi and Sasuke.***

**Sasuke- You should do you homework and projects when you are told to.**

**Itachi- and practicing your vocals because the z-fest is this month.**

**Silver- I know. I'm so nervous now I have to sing in front of people I don't even know.**

**Hinata- yay go Silver!! **

**Silver- ok...lets start the chapter. I do not and will not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke- Teme wouldn't be a jerk and left Sakura.**

**Please forgive me for not up dating!!!! Please Comment!!!!!!**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 9 **

**New day, Stalking Reaper**

**Sakura's POV**

**"They did what!" The boys yelled simultaneously.**

**"They disowned me and Sakura and left me to provide for Sakura and you know be her mom." Luna kept those **

**crystal blue tears that kept falling from her deep sapphire eyes. **

**I curled up in the corner with a few pillows lined up against the wall. It was something we always did when me of Luna **

**felt insecure. It was kinda like a security blanket. It was the reason we shoved or bed up against a corner and wall, so we**

**could just curl up when we felt like it. Luna was already sorta like my mom. She woke me up in the morning on purpose or on **

**accident. I sometimes wonder how in the somewhat good world she was able to do it. Before My mom and dad adopted Luna I **

**had to learn to do everything on my own. **

**I watch Luna get up and walk out the room. I wondered what she was thinking. She was just adopted a few months ago **

**and now our parents dump us and leave us. They used her! This was her first real family. A family who she thought that didn't**

**want leave her like her foster parents did. **

**I watch everyone leave the room. They knew I wanted to be left alone until I saw Luna walk into the room. She looked **

**like she didn't sleep for days. She sat down next to me on the bed and covered herself with the quilt. She curled up in a ball and **

**whispered. "Sakura....I don't know what we're going to do....I'm so scared...I know kuonhics are supposed to hide their**

**emotions for everyone. Never to show fear, sadness, happiness, but that right now is the hardest thing I have tried to do right **

**now. I feel like I'm going to burst." **

**I sat there a few moments until I realized that she was starting to cry. I have never seen her cry before. Sure we both **

**went through break ups and make ups but she always got depressed...never cried. Me on the other hand cried like a baby for**

**hours. When I saw she was finally asleep from weariness and tears. I picked up my notebook and wrote a song. The song was **

**a song that usually an older sister would write for her boyfriend or her younger sister or bother. Not the other way around. I **

**wrote it for her because of everything she has done for me and will do for me in the future as my guardian. **

**"Hey...You ok?" I looked up and saw a concerned Sasuke. When he looked at me it made me think he was staring down**

**into my very soul, as if I was lying to him. I don't know why I got the butterflies when he was around. He just did. We all did**

**when the guys were around though neither of us girls would admit that to them. **

**"Yea." **

**"The girls told us you plan of taking us to the cove. If you want we don't have to-"**

**"No, I want to go, but how bout' we let Luna sleep for awhile and when she wakes up we can go. We can always find**

**something to do while we wait for her to wake up, and she doesn't sleep long when she takes naps-" I cut myself short because**

**I figured I was rambling and I thought I looked like and Idiot, with a capital I, in front of Sasuke. **

**He smirked and sat down next to me. I felt my cheeks flame up that could put Hinata's to shame. He rapped his arm **

**around me and laid my head on his shoulder. She smelled of evergreen forest scent with a mixture of something I couldn't put **

**my finger on. It smelled something like blood and saltwater. Weird. **

**"Ok..." He stayed there and I soon fell into utter darkness, I wondered if Sasuke would still be there when I woke up. **

**The only way was to find out.**

**~~~~~~~~1 hour Later~~~~~~~~~~ **

**"Luna, You dressed. The guys are getting impatient and want to go now. I already ordered the pizza and the mirror is **

**in my bag, so lets go." I told her and she walked out the bathroom. She was wearing a gray sparkly looking two piece.**

**Her bottoms were like shorts. A silver moon was printed on the right of her top. Hinata had a two piece that was indigo color.**

**It had a lily printed on her right of her top. Tenten had a green and with two piece with a black star on the right of her top.**

**Temari had a pretty golden two piece with a palm tree on he right bottom. Ino had a sparkly blue bikini with a purple flower**

**between her breasts, and me I had a black and pink two piece with a white cherry blossom on the right of my top. **

**The white cherry blossom is extremely rare due to the fact that they are white sometimes called the moon blossom **

**because they only bloom when the moon is full and at exactly twelve o' clock. Another reason why Lee calls Luna a moon **

**blossom. She has silver hair, Her name is Luna-well it really isn't her name is Mika but Luna and Mika mean the same thing**

**moon. **

"**Ready!" she smiled and practicably ran down the stairs. **

**I will never know how she does it. She acts like nothing ever happened, like our parents never divorced, like we were **

**never disowned by them, like she was never used. I could never understand her, then again who could. She kept many **

**things secret and never told a soul. Then she could be louder than Naruto. **

**We walked out the house and showed them the path in our back yard. Luna looked nervous. She nodded at me then **

**I knew why she was so nervous. A teenager around his 17's walks in these woods wearing a black cloak, making him look **

**like the grim reaper himself, and the only reason why and how I know this is because when Luna and I walked this path to get**

**to the beach or the cemetery. The Cemetery and mausoleum have been abandoned for many years no one goes there, which **

**makes it a perfect place to train and practice our ninja skills. He followed us around, stalking us-well mostly Luna- when **

**she left to go do something on the path he walk straight past me like I was thin air, so Luna is going to be a bit jumpy today.**

"**Hey, Luna you ok?" Itachi picked up Luna's quick spasms every time she heard a branch snap, and us girls were **

**silently laughing at her, due to the fact every time she jumped he made a very shrill sounding hiccup. The guys looked at her **

**with "WTFH" expressions. Ino had a plan to prank her. Why? because the stalking reaper was right behind us. His eyes set on **

**a very spastic Luna.**


	10. Flashback

Silver- hey guys this is mostly about Luna and about who the reaper is. A very long and in my sister's opinion interesting.

I guess as you would say something you would never expect.

Itachi- got that right.

Silver- ok, I don't own Naruto. I don't own the lullaby in this song I wish I did though it's so pretty.

Naruto- how come I'm not in it?

Silver- Because as I said before it's mostly about what happened to Luna when she was a first born and who reaper is.

Chapter 10

Flashbacks and Reaper

POV= Reaper

A/N this is about Luna and Reaper

"AH!!!!!!!!!!" Luna's piercing scream was heard all over the wooded area. The girls burst into laughter and the

guys...well....they were still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Luna noticed me in the black cloak.

My hood covered my head and my eyes on Luna.

I watch Itachi stand in front of her protectively and a low snarl escaped his lips. The young vampire prince, Sasuke,

moved in front of Sakura, while the other boys did the same. I kept my eyes on Luna. She was who I was supposed to

keep and eye on. After all she is someone precious to me.

*Flashback*

_I you woman lying on a hospital bed holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms. The baby sleeping peacefully as her_

_mother held her. Her baby hair shined beautiful silver. Six young boys stood three on each side of the bed looked down at_

_what could have been their mother and new baby sister. _

_One spoke. "Mother, Mika...She doesn't have long to live. The Haruno clan agreed to take her in and see what they can _

_do, but...." _

_His sapphire eyes bore into his mothers. Tears fell. "....But? But what? They can't help her?" Tears stained her _

_cheeks. Was her baby was dieing and the Haruno couldn't or wouldn't help her. _

_"Uncle Yuan, he sold her to Orochimaru." The young boy with black hair. He too had tears staining his eyes at the _

_thought of his baby sister being sold to Orochimaru as a lab rat, and be used for his own personal use. _

_The mother was dumbstruck. Her child was sold to Orochimaru by her OWN flesh and blood. This wasn't the first time _

_her brother tried to do something like this. Everyone of her children: Dominic and Damien, the twins, Ryu, Lucifer, Shun,_

_Demetrius, or Deme as a nick name, when through this, and now her first daughter Mika. She didn't let it happen the first _

_time and she's not letting it happen now. _

_Orochimaru only wanted to Sapphira blood due to the fact of what they were capable of, combining the Haruno clan_

_blood to the Sapphira blood. You could be ruler of the world if you were lucky enough to obtain them. The Haruno clan _

_and the Sapphira clan supported one another ether in: war, illness, or in depression. They were loyal to their sensei and or_

_master. Orochimaru only had to get a hold of one baby for the Haruno and one baby from the Sapphira then her could take_

_over each of the five great nations of Japan._

_The Haruno clan was a clan of healing and the Sapphira clan was a clan of the elements, because the clans supported _

_each other they taught each other healing and element techniques. Anyone born into the Sapphira clan was usually born with _

_one element, but if born with two you were known to have the Sapphira technique, (A/N- please tell me how to spell keikiginki)_

_to raise the dead and control them. The Haruno helped by healing the bodies and helping the Sapphira control the dead and _

_help them stay unscathed, so as you can see if Orochimaru got his hands on a baby of the Haruno and Sapphira clan _

_he could create an army of the undead and destroy Kahona._

"_Ryu, Deme, Dominic, Damien, Lucifer, Shun. I want the clan on full alert. Do not, I repeat, Do not let Yuan into _

_the Sapphira and Haruno district. Tell the Haruno to stay on full alert and that Yuan is at it again. Dismasted."_

"_Hai!" The six young boys left their father and mother to plan on future events on what will happen with Yuan. All _

_six of their minds on one thing and one thing alone, their new born baby sister. _

_The six boys ran through Kahona warning the Haruno and Sapphira clans. Shun ran through the woods in search on _

_two old friends. _

"_Itachi, Sasuke!" He called his black hair in his eyes and his silver hair blowing. "Orochimaru has bought my sister. _

_You said that Mika was your soul mate Itachi; well she has been sold to Orochimaru you have to get the Uchiha clan to help _

_us. Sasuke your mate, Sakura, she to, even though she hasn't been born yet has been sold. As soon as he said those two names_

_two figures appeared from the shadows and the auras surrounding them wanted blood shed, murder, and mutilation. He_

_quaked at the feeling they emitted. _

"_Consider us already on your side. The Uchiha clan has already been on your side since we found out that our mates_

_were born in the Sapphira and Haruno clan. An army and been set for an ambush. We're ready for him. Are you?" Itachi _

_spoke with murderous intent and his aura rose to the peek of wanting blood shed. Yes, this is the start of the Great War._

_"Ready." _

_The three boys ran off into the woods and with the Uchiha army ready for war. Orochimaru wasn't going to get _

_his hands on Mika or a Haruno. The Uchiha's wouldn't allow it, but was it possible that Orochimaru had a few tricks _

_up his sleeves and had his own ways to get a hold of the Sapphira baby and the unborn Haruno baby. _

_-oOo-_

_-oOo- _

_-oOo-_

"_Yuan, I seems to me that the Uchiha clan as found out about the child." a whispered hiss said to the man._

"_Yes, but why would they care about they child? What does the Sapphira clan mean to them? It's rare that the _

_Uchiha clan would help out a mortal clan. What are these vampires up to?"_

"_A war is on our hands now. What do you want us to do, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabato pushed up his glasses and _

_smiled. "Do you want to start war or do you want us to steal the child under their noses?" _

"_We can't start a war. Steal the child they would never leave her unguarded, but we can steal get a hold of her _

_just watch and wait." Orochimaru said with a false mouth. _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Silver- Hey guys I know its short but deal with it for a few min.

Itachi-Who knew that Luna's Uncle, was a backstabber?

Naruto- will I be in the next chapter?

Silver- I don't know? Ok Readers of the story "Vampires of a Crimson Moon" do you wish for me to continue the

flashback until Mika gets kidnapped and start the story up again or will you get bored of the story and quit reading it and

you want me to stop the flashback here because you already know now that Sakura and Luna in one point in their life (when

they were small). worked of Orochimaru. You choose. Comment me so I can know what you want. I won't be posting the next

chapter till I know so hurry up and tell me.

BYE GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	11. AN's Note I will start back up

Hey guys sorry I'm extremely late, but never fear I WILL continue the story. I just have 3 weeks of school left and then summer started then I will start my story back up again. Please don't stop reading my fics just because of the terribly long wait. I also have more Ideas of the plot. What do you guys think if I added to the vampires a little bit of werewolf DNA.

Sisters Idea, just let me know what you think.

Silver Moonlight14


	12. Druggies

All- WE'RE BACK!!!!!!!

Silver- School is over so know I will attempt to update every week

Naruto- Key word attempt.

Also peoples I keep forgetting how old Luna is so she is the same age as sakura just a few months older. Please forgive me.

The girls are 15, Luna has her permit and the boys are 16 and if you want to count vampire years some were around 500 years old.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Italics means dreams_

"Hey I think the dude fainted." Our favorite annoying blond haired ninja spoke up.

"No shit Sherlock." Tenten stared at the body of the sleeping "reaper". Before the boy fainted he was whispering a song. A song that seemed to catch both Sakura and Luna's attention. They both stared at the body as Itachi picked him up and started walking toward the beach.

"Are you guys coming?" he hollered back to them.

Everyone started to walk toward the beach crossing the graveyard. Sasuke turned around to see what was wrong with

Sakura and Luna. They have been abnormally quite since they had heard the young boy, whom Itachi was carrying, sing. He

saw that Luna was calm. She walked through the graveyard as if she was one of the gentle spirits that come to play when the

full moon shines bright. Sakura was shaking but when the wind blew her body relaxed as if someone was carrying her across

the yard of bones. Sakura's eyes were glazed over with a hazy mist. Sasuke watched and she closed her eyes and let a tear fall.

He slowed his pace so he could walk side by side with her but soon had to speed up because Luna walked up to her and held her hand. Sasuke saw that even though that Luna was adopted, she still held her role in life as Sakura's bigger sister and cared for her in that way, but he also couldn't help but be jealous for that fact that Sakura was his soul mate and he could not hold her because he knows that he has to take it slow with her. The boys knew that every single one of these girls had fragile hearts yet they all of them wanted to prove, especially Sakura and Luna, that they could be strong.

"We're here!" Naruto shouted over the roar of the ocean.

"Dope, no need to yell."

They spread off on their own separate ways. Itachi and Luna sat down and Luna laid a cool wet rag on the young boy's

forehead. The gentle breeze blew the salty sea air threw her silver locks. She lay down in the white sand and closed her eyes.

_"Mika, little one you have been trained to be a top assassin for Orochimaru. You have been taught to mask your emotions. Mika you are the daughter of the night, the moon. Sakura, sweet heart you have be_en _trained as one of the top assassins for orochimaru. You have been taught to keep your emotions in check. Sakura you are the daughter of the day, the sun. You two have been trained to take down the Hidden Leaf Village. You two are the daughters of Yin and Yang, blood sisters. You two have been born soul mates to the royal Uchiha family. Why do you two hold back when you are told to kill?" _

_Kabato scolded the young 4-year-olds. _

_The silver haired child stared Kabato down as if trying to burn holes into him. If lookes could kill, Kabato would be fried. Sakura the pink haired one closed her eyes attempting to hide the tears she was about to shed. Kabato notice this and raised his hand to hit the pink haired child. Mika caught his hand before it came a crashing down. Her samurai battle fans in her other hand ready to attack if the older man decided to attack her too. Her eyes glowed an onyx blackish green. _(A/n- you know like zombies in scary movies)._ Her hair turned a grayish blackish tint. Her pale skin seemed to make her look like she was dead. She growled and launched herself at the creepy medic, named Kabato. _

Luna jumped her dream always ended like that. That young girl changing into something that looked like a zombie that came straight out of a horror movie, she still looked beautiful. The skin was a dark gray and looked dead but even if she had dead skin and creepy eyes. she still looked like a beautiful four year old child.

Itachi wasn't were he was when she feel asleep. He was in the water playing with the others. The sun was hiding behind a cloud, and Luna watched her friends play in the salty water. She notice a few things were missing. One, the boy that had fainted was gone and two so was Sakura.

"Hey Luna." said a melencaly voice. Let a out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Sakura moved down next to her and hugged her knees and buryed her face in to them. She started to rock herself back and forth as she hummed a familer tune. It seemed to calm Luna down and relax. Luna reached for Sakura and gave her a shake. Sakura raised her head a nodded.

They both got up and walked to the cove. It was their secret place. It was where they could write their songs.

"Sakura, do you know were the boy went. When I went to sleep he was there but now"

"He left with out telling us, Itachi saw him jump when she saw that you were asleep. He checked to see if you were ok then got up and left, or more like ran if you would. He looked like you a bit though he had sapphire eyes yet they were lighter than yours and his hair had a somewhat bluish tint to it. Do you want to sing something?" Sakura sighed.

"Sure." It was a quiet when she said it. It sounded like the Luna we all grew to know and love died and her soul was no longer part of her, and the same when for Sakura.

They stared to sing. (a/n- things is italics is either Luna or Sakura singing background and underlined is both singing).

Say ( all I need)

By One Repubilc

(Sakura)

Do you know were your heart is (know were your heart is)

Do you think you could find it (find it)

Did you trade it for something(Something) somewhere 

Better just to have it (Better just to have it)

(Luna)

Do you know where your love is (know were your love is)

Do you think that you lost it ( think that you lost it)

You felt it so strong but nothings (nothings)

Turned out how you wanted

(Sakura)

Well bless my soul (Bless my soul)

You're a Lonely soul

cause you won't let go

of anything you hold

(both)

Well all I need is the air I breath and

a place to rest my head

(Luna)

Do you know where your fate is ( Know where your fate is)

And are you trying to shake it ( trying to shake it)

You're doing your best and ( best and)

your best look (best look)

and your praying that you'll make it ( praying that you make it)

(Sakura)

well bless my soul (bless my soul)

you're a lonely soul

cause you won't let go

of anything you hold

well all I need is the air I breath

and a place to rest my head

said all I need is the air I breath

and a place to rest my head

do you think you can find it

do you think you can find it

do you think you can find it

Better that you have it (Better than you have it)

do you think you can find it

do you think you can find it

do you think you can find it

Better than you have it (Better than you have it)

Better than you have it ( Better than you have it)

Said all I need is the air I breath

and a place to rest my head

Said all I need is the air I breath

and a place to rest my head

(Luna)

Do you know where the end is

do you think you can see it

Untill you get there

go on

go ahead and scream it

just say

The song ended and a few boys that went to their school jumped out from one of the rocks. These boys were trouble. They always drank booze and smoked on and off school campas. What were they doing there was the only thing going through

the two girls minds. They both got up and ran to the others while the druggies followed and they were clearly....drunk.

"Guys, Why is Sakura and Luna getting chased by those boys." Ino asked tilting her head as if in one of those blond moments.

Itachi and Sasuke spity out their water that they had just tooken a sip of and ran off to met the took girls.

"Who are they." Sasuke asked jealousy secretly dripping from his words.

"They are who we call the "druggies" they drink and yadda yadda yadda. I'm sure you can tell right now that they are

stupied and drunk." Sakura said.

"Hey baby" one of them came up from behind Sakura and started to lick her ear. Sasuke being Sasuke got well very very pissed off. If there is one rule that Uchiha Sasuke could inforce would be: Keep your hands away from my "mate".

Itachi stood there and tried to see what Luna was about to do, well what she was wanting to do because the guy started to grind up on her leg. Yes, the Uchiha brothers were how you say royaly pissed. They pulled the girls away before they really lost their cool and stormed towared the others. They sat down and sat the girls next to them. Sasuke turned his head around and let his fangs grow to scare the poor boys away.

Luna took a sip of her water as did Sakura not knowing that there was a third boy and he just spiked thier water.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys sorry about the very bad grammer and spelling mistakes. Please forgive the very very long wait. Also who would you guys like a this story:

The Uchiha's Cherry Blossom

Sakura's parents grew up with Sasuke's, So they grew up together since childhood but what happends when Sasuke's best friend, sakura, gets kidnapped right after Sasuke tell Sakura he's a vampire of a royal family Story starts when Sasuke is one and Sakura is a first born. Vampire fic.


	13. Drunken state

"Urg, My head is friggin killing me." Sakura moaned as Sasuke carried her on his back. Luna, whom could hold her liquor, was walking next to him holding a wet cloth pressed to Sakura's forehead. Sasuke adjusted her on his back, but only ended up making Sakura's headache even worse. He silently apologized to the pink haired medic who got her first hangover. Luna shook her head in shame. She couldn't understand why she didn't see that coming. She silently scolded herself she was Sakura's guardian now she had to keep a watch on her. How could she let this happen?

Itachi noticed her anger at herself and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and sighed. "Not your fault, ya know."

"

It is! I'm her guardian and I'm supposed to watch her! How could I let her get drunk?" She protested. "Hell, even I drank that ridiculous liquid. Itachi....kill me."

He laughed. "I won't do such a thing. None of this was your fault, none of it. Say it again and I'll barbeque you to a thin crisp. Sasuke silently laughed at his brothers false threats. He did this to even his mother at times and sadly Naruto as well. When Naruto did something stupid Itachi would falsely threat him and leave him at that mostly the reason was because the threats could scare him senseless for a good while and would leave everyone alone. It was kinda funny when you think about it now. Naruto hasn't messed with anyone about haven ramen for supper in centuries all because Itachi threatened to castrate him. He stayed in his room for days sitting in a corner attempting and failing to find his happy place.

"It's my entire fault." Luna smirked; she knew he wouldn't do it. She watched him as he twitched slightly and turn toward her. "Luna....Run." She stared at him blankly as he lunged at her and pulled her to the ground. Naruto and Kiba watched as the older Uchiha grabbed her by her waist and threw her over his shoulder carrying her like a sack of potatoes. She banged and hit his back as hard as she could while Neji and Naruto watched the raven haired Uchiha and Silver haired Haruno walk ahead of everyone while Luna was screaming at Itachi to put her down.

"Luna, that feels good, but can you hit over to the left please my back is killing me right there." Itachi laughed. "And are you guys coming or are you guys going to stand there while I take Luna home.

Naruto ran ahead yelling something about not letting an Uchiha beat him in anything while the others shook their heads. Itachi and Mikoto, his mother, were the social ones in the family just sometimes Itachi wouldn't show it. Sasuke and his father were the ones in the back ground staying silent of if asked a question replied with "hn" or "Aa". It's Kinda a shame that Itachi is the only social child in the family usually it's the younger one.

"Sasuke does Itachi like Luna?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

"What the hell does 'Hn' mean" she screeched only to make her headache worse than it ever was before.

"Sakura, go to sleep your head will stop hurting." Sasuke told her. She laid her head on his shoulder and feel into a deep slumber mostly because the alcohol made her so sleepy.

_Please remind me never and I repeat never ever have alcohol in my entire life. _

**Hai. I feel you, my head is killing me. And I can't feel anything my entire body is numb due to the side effects of the friggin Alcohol. **

Sasuke listened to his sleeping kuonhic on his back. He turned his head to watch his brother still carrying Luna over his shoulder. Luna had given up on yelling at Itachi and now was hanging limply over his shoulder. He could see that the blood had rushed to her head and arms; they were most likely numb when she moved them.

At The Haruno House

"Naruto what have you done!" Sakura screamed. Naruto was in a corner cowering in fear for his life. He broke Sakura's iPod, He's just lucky because if he touched Luna's IPod he would be dead, Sakura in a hospital. (A/N- Do not and I repeat do not feel sorry for Naruto I would have done the exact thing to him).

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry." Naruto yelled as he dodged a chakra infused punch to his face.

While Sakura was beating Naruto into a bloody pulp Sasuke was talking with Itachi.

"Do you think we should do it?"

"Yea, Hey girls we have a surprise for you guys. How would you girls like to go camping?"

Sorry it's so short and Sorry it's late and please check out my newest story will you.

It's called an Uchiha's Cherry blossom


	14. AN last one !

I'm rewriting all my stories guys sorry I haven't updated lately, and I have NO excuse sorry.

But don't quit on me yet! I WILL finish both stories. Promise.


	15. Broken

Hey guys! I'm back and I'm going to try and make this story really long this time!

I hope you guys enjoy.

Ino stared at Itachi like he had grown two heads. Tenten was beyond excited and was practically shaking with excitement. Temari sighed and nodded her head in agreement. Hinata gave a shy nod while Luna raised her head from the pillow and nodded then fell back into the comfort of the cool pillow. Sakura, poor Sakura exhausted from beating Naruto up and laid her head on Luna's back to use it as a pillow, a very uncomfortable pillow indeed.

Sasuke looked at his love and removed her head from her sister and guardians back and moved it to his lap as she moaned about him putting her down and that she was dizzy. He smiled and gently laid her down and stokes her hair.

Ino, who was still staring at the older Uchiha, closed her mouth to look at the youngest Uchiha and her best friend, Sakura. She couldn't believe her eyes, Sakura laying down in Sasuke's lap, and not just any Sasuke, The Uchiha Sasuke. She turned her head and smiled brightly.

"Ino, do you want to go camping?" Kiba looked at her with a pleading look on his face. Ino looked at the ground and groaned. "I hate camping." She mumbled, "The bugs, the noises, everything. It's nasty and why would anyone want to sleep on the ground?"

"Ino!" Tenten yelled. "Camping is awesome! And we'll be in a tent so we won't be sleeping on the ground…unless anyone wants to because you can gladly sleep outside, I mean more room for us girls if you guys decide to sleep out in the whatever random weather we'll be having that day, and besides there's a new thing called bug spray, and it works miracles."

Ino grumbled and nodded. "Ok, I'll go but I refuse to sleep outside." She looked around to make her point. "Got it?"

The others nodded and started to plan when they should have their camping trip. Due to the fact the spring break wasn't coming anytime soon, and that Luna and Sakura would have the worst hangovers in the frikkin world, they decided to do their camping trip in two weeks and also when both girls were sober. Poor Sakura, she thought she was going to die.

The boys got up to say their goodbyes and told Sakura and Luna to feel better, and to take lots of fluids in the morning to get rid of the nasty substance that caused the two girls to feel like they were dying. Leaving the girls to sleep they left the house all six of them satisfied with how the day had turn out.

Back with the girls.

"Man we couldn't see if they were vampires!" Ino wined and which resulted Luna throwing a pillow at the annoying loud blonde.

"No need to act Luna they are gone now." Hinata whispered to the young silver haired beauty. Luna raised her head and sat down on the couch. "Sakura You can get up to." Sakura shot up from her place on the floor and started to scrub her hair.

Luna looks at Sakura confused. "What are you doing Sakura?'

Sakura stopped and looked at her sister and shrugged. "I don't know."

Luna raised her eyebrow.

"I'm serious."

"Ok"

"So what was the point of you to faking being drunk and all that good stuff?"Temari asked.

"Luna wanted to see how they reacted. She's got some trust issues because her parents left her and now the people who adopted her had left both her and Sakura." Hinata Mumbled. "She doesn't want her and Sakura to get close to the boys and end up being left again. She was just making sure."

"Ok then. Luna did they pass whatever your test was?' Temari asked.

Luna turned her head from the wall she was staring at to look at her. "There many tests that will happen before I allow myself to let them in. What is going on now is my first concern. I have to get this house fixed up now that I am Sakura's legal guardian." Luna closed her eyes for a few seconds, and then opened them. "I don't want to go through this again it was hard enough the first. Whatever Sakura's parents were thinking when they thought this would be a good idea to let two teenagers to live on their own, they must have clearly lost their marbles." Luna got up from her stop on the couch and left for her room.

Sakura who had moved to look out the window was staring at the moon. She was thinking about what Luna just said. She was right. It would be difficult for them to live on their own due to the amount of money they both make. They wouldn't have enough to even think about paying a water or electricity bill. Would they have to get two jobs? Would they have to move out of the house and find an apartment? What would happen to them? There were so many questions going through Sakura's head that she could barely even think straight. Everything was becoming jumbled and her life was falling apart before anyone could even think about catching the pieces and putting it back together again.

There was one person out of all of this mishap and that was Sasuke. He seemed like the boy who would do everything he could to get her back on her own feet. She and Luna both made the plan to pretend that they were drunk so they could see how much these boys, these two boys that came out of nowhere, would do to be their friend and they passed with flying colors. They proved to both her and Luna that they wanted to help and be their friends. The problem was could they, after all this, love these two boys? Could Luna love Itachi? Could Sakura love Sasuke? Luna had been abandoned twice and she could barely handle it the first time. Sakura, her parents left her for an unknown reason, left her and Luna to fend for themselves. All Sakura could do was walk away from the window and go back to the couch and lay down her head and await for what has to come in the morning. The girls followed her lead and laid their heads down and drifted into a soft land of dreams and fantasy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-stitches-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Time skip! School

Sakura and been the first to open her emerald green eyes only to wince as the morning sun hit her eyes. She slowly got up from her place on the couch and looked round. Everyone was is a wired position, just like everyone is when they wake up at a friend's house when they sleep over. Ino was on her stomach with her butt in the air and Tenten was horizontal next to her with her feet propped up on top of her. Hinata was sleeping on a chair curled up in a ball cocooned in blankets, and Temari was using Hinata's leg as a pillow.

Sakura got up and started for the bathroom to get ready for school but before going the bathroom she passed by Luna's room. She slowly opened the door and saw that Luna was sound asleep her hair was in a mess of tangles and curls. Sakura closed the door and went to the bathroom. She put on her uniform and brushed her hair and teeth. She looked in the mirror and decided to try makeup.

She put on her cover up to hide the red puffy eyes that were from the silent tears she had cried when everyone had gone to sleep. She put on her eye shadow and eye liner and all that good stuff.

She left the bathroom to see if the others had woken up and to get herself some munchies for breakfast. Luna had beaten her to it for she had the cereal in her hand and was pouring herself a bowl of the sugar coated munchies. Sakura grabbed a bowl and she to herself was soon getting her breakfast. Both had finish eating and the others were wakening up and starting to get ready for school. Tenten yawned from where she sat brushing the tangles out of her long chocolate brown hair. "Good morning." She mumbled to the two girls who walked into the room

"Morning" Sakura replied and sat down in the chair and yawned. "Grrr, I don't want to go to school today."

Hinata looked up from her spot on the chair where she was fixing her uniform. "I don't think anyone does Sakura. It's Monday.

Temari walked out of the bathroom and was ready for school. "Luna, go brush your hair it looks like a rats nest." Temari said looking at Luna. Luna smirked and grabbed a ponytail holder from her arm and pulled the mass of tangles into a long silver ponytail.

"Not what I meant" Temari growled.

Luna sighed pulled the ponytail out and brushed her hair.

"That's better."

"Guys it's time to go to school." Ino said from the door. "I drive this time." She smiled looking back at the girls who all said they were going to write their wills first.

"That's mean" Ino whimpered. "Don't your guys have faith in your bestest blonde friend ever?" Right as she said that she walked into the glass screen door. The girls paled and looked toward Luna.

"Fine, Ino I'm driving."

Luna drove to school while the girls in the car where singing along to the music. The song that was playing was called "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flats. Luna sighed and kept her eyes on the road. The rain was starting to pour now and luckily she had reached school. She hated to drive in the rain.

"We're here girls" she said looking behind her to look at their faces. They were grabbing their IPods and their cell phones. They got out of the car and ran for the safety and dryness of the school. Sakura sat in the car and quickly finished up some off the homework that she had not finished over the weekend. She listened to the radio as she scribbled all the answers down. One of her favorite songs had come on "Leave out all the rest" by Linkin Park. She softly sang to the song till it ended. The song reminded of bother her and Luna. They were never the ones to cry. Sakura cried only when no one was around or when she was sure no one would notice. Luna, Sakura could recall never seeing her sister cry, not once. They both had to be strong now for each other. She silently sorted through her thoughts till she heard the bell that signaled the starting of school.

She ran out into the rain as fast as she could to reach the dryness of school. She ran down the hallways to her classroom, and sat down in her seat. She laid her head down and she could feel the curious stare from her sister. She turned around to look at her and pointed to her notebook. Luna nodded and started to write down the assignment.

Sasuke and Itachi watched the two sisters closely. They looked like they were about to fall over any minute now. The lack of sleep must have been getting to them. Yes, they both knew about Sakura and Luna faking being drunk, but they their reason and they left it at that, they would tell them when they were ready. Sasuke could have a hard time concentrating on school because of two things: one, his fan girls were beyond annoying and was about to rip that Karin girls head off and two, something was wrong with Sakura, but what was it? He knew it wasn't from the hangover that she and Luna supposedly have, and it wasn't from the lack of sleep she got last night. It was something way much more that. He remembered that their parents had abandoned them both.

He looked at the poor girl. He gently grabbed the girl's hand and rubbed soothing circles on her hand. Sakura woke up and looked at him, he just stared at the board and continued what he was doing and rubbing Sakura's hand.

This didn't go unnoticed from the evil fan girl Karin. And Karin was plotting revenge on the pink haired girl. Karin smirked. "Just you wait Haruno, I'm going to get you and Sasuke will be mine." An evil grin formed on her lips. "Sasuke is mine."


	16. Moonlight Picnic

Sorry for the wait guys ^^ and thank you babygirl1998! I'm glad you liked and as soon as I read your review I started to start typing up the next chapter just for you!! And just for you I added Tons and tons of SasuSaku Fluff. ^^ So this chapter is dedicated to…..BABYGIRL1998. ENJOY XD

* * *

*And cue crappy school bell*

"Finally were out!" Ino screamed to the sky.

Sakura laughed at her friend exaggerating. "Get up Ino-pig. You're blocking the hallway, and school isn't that bad."

"Well, sorry for wanting to get out of school Forehead." Ino smiled back.

"But, your forgetting that after school we have to go to work, and that means more hours with fun Karin chan! Yay!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sakura, what would we do without your sarcasm?" Tenten said walking up to help Ino off the ground. "What what in the world were you doing on the ground, Ino?"

"Let me put it this way, she's just happy she gets to leave, but now she is sad cause we now have to put up with Karin." Sakura said while opening her locker to grab her homework and textbooks. "Come on guys, we're going to be late for work, and you know how Karin is when we're late." Sakura shivers.

"Have fun guys." Temari called as she walked out the door.

"Temari, do you need a ride?" Luna asked coming up be hide the other girls?

"Nope, I'm walking to work today," she called back

"No fair, why doesn't Temari have to go to work?" Ino cried whined.

"Because she has another job. She teaches kids kickboxing and other forms of fighting." Luna said "So basically if we stay on her good side….She won't kill us." Luna grinned as she watched Temari walk away from the school.

The girls burst into laughter.

"Hey." Tenten asked a few minutes later, "I wonder if they would let me work there, because I don't know about you guys but I frikkin suck as a nurse." Tenten smiled.

"I'm sure they will, you're the other girl I know who can kick a guy's ass."

They walk down the hall heading to Luna's car laughing and goofing off like friends do while making jokes about what Karin was going to do to them if they were late. Luna unlocked the car door and sat in the driver seat. "And guys, I highly doubt we're gonna be late. See, we have plenty of time, so calm down." motioning her hand to the digital clock. "Geesh, you guys exaggerate more than Ino alone."

"Luna, silence yourself. You're going to end up jinxing us." Sakura joked. "Remember last time? You said we wouldn't be late for school and we were 30 minutes late cause we got stuck behind a broken traffic light and a grandma sleeping behind the wheel so, Silence."

Luna rolled her eyes, "So?"

Ino who was laughing in the back seat finally composed herself. "Hey guys, we have arrived."

"Great." They all mumbled.

"You're late." Karin snarled.

"We are not! We came in right on time." Luna growled.

Sakura nodded. "Luna's right Karin, we came in exactly on time, so leave, I'm sure you have work to do, and by work I mean go whoring around on street corners, so go.

"Sakura, you're going to take the late shift and my shift for that comment." Karin gave a sickly sweet smile and strutted off to her car and left.

"What? She can't do that! I came in on time! Grrr Damn her!" Sakura growled.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll head to the story and when I'm done shopping I can come and pick you up." Luna said. "Why did she do that though? I don't understand."

"Who knows Luna? Who knows?" Tenten said walking to the nurse's station to change into her uniform.

"Sakura, I'm leaving. I'll come back to pick you up later ok?" Luna shouted across the hallway.

"Ok!" Sakura watched her friend's car lights backed up and disappear into the dark. Sigh, "I guess it's just you and me now Nina." She whispered to the young girl who was attached to her leg. "Come on, let's put you to bed."She picked up the small child and she walked to the Children's Hospital room and laid the sleeping girl in her bed. She watched the girl's slow breaths as she slept and brushed the brown hair away for her face. She started to hum a soft melody to the still darkness of the hospital room.

"Knock, Knock" A deep voice pulled her from her trance.

"Sasuke, what the friggle are you doing here?" Sakura said startled. "You frikkin scared me!"

"Friggle?" He smirked.

"Yes, Friggle. It's my form of cuss word." She said as she tucked the child in. "And, you never answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you home."

"Luna was coming to get me so no thanks." Sakura said. Her insides were in turmoil. She wanted to bad to accept her offer, but it wouldn't be worth it if Luna is freaking out that she is missing.

"I just called her. She said it was fine." He replied.

_Note to self get on hands and knees and thank Luna._

"Um, ok." She mumbled.

"Lets Go then." He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the exit and toward his car, a dark blue 2010 Acura ZDX. Her mouth dropped.

"This is your frikkin car!" She was in shock. "A car like this hasn't even come out on the market yet!" (A/N- Guys, I know NOTHING about cars and what are the hottest styles and brands.)

"I have my sources." He smirked. "Now get in."

"Demanding much?"

"Aa."

The ride home was quiet and air was comforting. Sakura stared out the window watching the trees and the houses pass by in nothing but a slow blur of dark colors. The Moon was out tonight as was the stars. Sasuke leaned over to change the music on the radio and her favorite song was playing. She started to sing to the song "Guardian Angel" by Red jumpsuit apparatus.

"My house is down that road." Sakura said as the song finished, but Sasuke passed the road up. "Er, Sasuke, My house is back down there."

"I know. I'm Taking you out to dinner." He said and he turned to face her.

"What? When was this decided?" she glared.

"Before I came and picked you up."

Sakura, stared blankly and the strange boy driving the car. He eyes wide as saucers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Where are we going to eat?" she whispered.

Sasuke smirked and looked at her "It's a surprise."

A few moments later Sasuke came to a sudden stop in front of some dark woods. He got out of the car and ran to the passenger seat and opened the door for Sakura. He moved so fast in Sakura's eyes and she was beyond confused. "Sasuke, you're not going to kill me and leave my body in the woods are you?" Her eyes hazed from fear.

"No, why would I do that?" He said as he pulled her close and tilted his head to the side. "Hmmm. Now why would I do that?" He whispered in her ear.

She pulled out of his grasp, completely red that would put Hinata's blush to shame and still trying to comprehend what Sasuke had just done. Sasuke gave a soft smile and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dense woods with a Sakura struggling behind. He picked her up soon after and ran deeper in to the thicket. Sakura had her head buried in Sasuke's shirt that she didn't ever realize that he was moving faster than an average human.

"We're here." He whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine. "Are you going to let go of me or are you going to have yourself latched to me all night?" Sasuke begged and pleaded to the heavens that she would choose the last option.

To Sasuke's dismay Sakura slowly climbed down from Sasuke and looked around. It was a deep dark forest floor with candles lit all around the grassy floor. An old looking blanket was spread out with food placed around. She looked up at him and he was sitting down on the edge of the blanket. He looked up at her and smirked.

"A Picnic at night in the woods?" she asked curiously. "It's surly way different than all the other dates. Wait, let me rephrase that, it's completely way different than the other dates. How did you come up with all of this?"

Sasuke smirked. "Are you gonna sit down and eat or ask questions?"

"Ask questions." She smiled brightly.

"Thought so." Sasuke lay back on the blanket and looked up at the dark trees that surrounded the picnic. "You should eat or the foods going to get cold."

Sakura took a bite out of a small pastry as Sasuke chuckled "Leave it to you to eat dessert before your meal."

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "But it's good!"

He pulled her down wear she was sitting in his lap and smirked "You should eat your dinner before the dessert Sakura." The way he said her name made her shiver and being in the position they were in did not help. She tried to pull herself up but he stopped her and sat up and reached for a small piece of a tomato, and held it to her mouth. She turned bright red, and turned her face away. He was going to feed her, that is surly way different than anything. He is defiantly not like any other boy she had met. "Come on now, eat. It's good," he said as he held it to her lips. "It's not going to bite." He said as she turned her face away again. "I think it you who will be doing the biting." He laughed as she stared at the food he held at her mouth. She took a bite out of the red fruit, (A/N- …..It is a fruit right?)and he wiped away the juice that was running down her chin, as Sakura blushed. She sat up and reached for another sweet treat and took a bite and relaxed against Sasuke.

Sasuke watched the girl curiously as the small form curled up against him. He brushed her pink bangs away from her face, careful not to wake her up. He pulled her closer to shield her from the cold wind blew and caused her to shiver. He laid down pulled her close and drifted to a state of half awake, half asleep.

Sakura jumped up from her comfy position on the ground waking Sasuke up in the process. "Is there something wrong?" He asked confused.

"Yes, oh my Gosh! Luna is going to kill me then dance on my grave, bring me back to life and make me clean up the mess." She stalked back and forth. "I'm in so much trouble! I'm toast! I'm frikkin burnt toast!"

"You're exaggerating Sakura. Calm down." He pulled her back down into his lap and held her there and tightened his grip when she started to struggle.

"Let me go damn it!" she screamed. "Let me go!"

"Stop struggling and I loosen my grip, Sakura." He whispered in her ear. As she slowly began to calm down, he loosened his grip. "Good, now come on. I'll take you home now," his low voice still soft in her ear as he pulled himself up and picked her up. She buried her head in his shoulder again and he started to run. She felt the soft breeze quicken around her. She lifted up her head and saw the trees pass by in blurs of dark colors. Her eyes widened when she looked at his face from the corner of her eyes. Fangs, the edges sharp enough to cut through steel, surly a deadly weapon to anyone who dares to anger one. She hid her face and closed her eyes she wanted to get home as soon as possible. She had to tell the others about this. Sasuke Uchiha and friends are vampires.

They got back to the car and Sasuke opened the passenger door and allowed her to get in. He shut the door behind her and moved to the driver's seat. The drive home was quiet and only the music was heard. When they had arrived to her house Sasuke again opened the passenger seat and grabbed her hand. He walked her to the door and brought the hand to his lips and softly kissed it. "Would you ever allow me to take you out again?" He whispered against her hand. Sakura blushed, her mind was racing on what could possible happen. One, he could only be interested in her so he can kill her and drink her blood, and that thought sent chills to her bones. Or two, he was a really nice vampire and really liked her and wasn't going to do anything to her. Deciding to take her chances she nodded and before she was able to walk into the house he grabbed her hand and spun her around. He planted a soft kiss to her forehead. "Sleep well," Was all he said as he walked back to the car and drove off. Sakura stared at the lights as the disappeared into the colorless night.

"Hey," Luna said as she walked on to the front porch. "You saw them too, huh?"

Sakura's head shot up from what she had just heard. "You knew?"

Luna nodded, "Temari and me saw them the day we went to the beach. Well, Temari saw it first and then pointed it out to me."

Sakura nodded, "I see." Her mind was racing. She just went on a date with a vampire, and she doesn't even know if he wants to eat her or not, and secondly she just agreed to out with him again!

"For now were going to have to trust them. They haven't shown any signs of wanting to kill us, so all we can do know is just wait besides I love vampires" She giggled and walked back into the house

"Luna," Sakura said as soon as her sister closed the door "I think I'm falling in love with a vampire."

* * *

WELL? How was it? Did you like? Review! Tell me what you think! I want to know how I did on the SasuSaku fluff!!! I's so frikkin proud of myself and if you guys have ideas let me know!


	17. Desperate Itachi

**HI everyone sorry this chapter is so long overdue. Thank you so much for reading it and i hope you enjoy this chapter. :) I worked really hard on it so please comment and no flames. **

* * *

Sakura dragged her weary head to bed. Her long soft pink hair hanged over her face as she trailed up the stairs. Luna stared at her younger sister in shock. Why on earth would Sakura allow her defenses to fall and fall in love with a vampire? Of course they were gorgeous…Gods most perfect masterpiece that personally came to life and pulled itself off the canvas, but that didn't mean that she had to go fall in love with one. Luna watched as the young girl drowsily clambered up the stairs and disappeared down the hallway and into her bedroom.

Luna sighs, she mentally agreed that she would accept the vampires but, that didn't mean she would allow her defense down that's not how she worked. She planned to watch them and watch them carefully making sure no harm would come to those girls, over her dead body would those boys hurt those girls like so many other boyfriends have done in the past.

Luna walked through the hallway and into her bedroom. As she readied herself for bed she was unaware that a certain man had plans, and one of those many plans he held up his sleeve and behind those bloody red eyes was to bring her defenses down. He planned to do everything he could, even kill, to make sure that Luna was his. The man smirks to himself as he watched the girl slowly crawl into bed and curling up like a small child would on one of the coldest nights of the year. He slowly started to fade away leaving behind a small black crow to watch over her when he was away.

The morning sun began to rise and Sakura bolted out of bed excited for the new day. The sun had reach full circle in the sky and Sakura was already up and running around like she had an energy drink. Her hyper attitude didn't catch on well with the other girls though. Ino threw a feather pillow at the hyperactive girl only for Sakura to duck and run for the woods laughing as the furious Ino chased after yelling profanities as she chased after her.

"FOREHEAD! WHAT THE FRIKKIN HELL!" She shrieked. "IT'S FRIKKIN SIX IN THE MORNING! CANT YOU BE NORMAL FOR ONCE!"

Sakura laughs she was in a too good of a mood for even Ino-pig to ruin it. Sasuke smirked sitting on top of his car. He had just driven up and watched the two girls run around the yard.

Luna drank her morning coffee. Her hair stuck up in all directions but she didn't care at the moment. Her mind was still not awake.

Itachi chuckles sneaking up on the beast aka Luna, "Why, hello beautiful."

Luna's eye twitches, "If you want to live. I suggest you remove your hands off of me before I remove your damn arm from your arm socket."

Itachi chuckles, "please don't be like that."

Luna growls, "go die. Now." She stormed away. Yes, she was defiantly NOT a morning person.

Itachi laughs "but my dear….I'm already dead." Luna threw her coffee cup at his head and with inhuman speed Itachi moved as it shattered behind him as it hit the wall. Luna screams in frustration and slams the door to her room. Itachi tilts his head. "Do you think I made he mad?"

Sasuke chuckles, "That was a fail Itachi san."

Itachi growls low to himself, "He gets one date with a girl and he thinks he's a damn chick magnet."

Sasuke smiled and ran to Sakura and played with her around the yard while Itachi sat on the front porch with his thinking face on.

Shikamaru sat next to Itachi "Hey, She loves music, she loves listening to the piano and violin. She can play piano exceptionally well but is no protégé. I thought that this information would be…beneficial for you."

Itachi looked at him skeptical. "How did you find this out?"

Shikamaru shrugs. "I have my sources."

Itachi nods. "Now my only problem is how to get her to say yes." Shikamaru walked away claiming that it was too troublesome for him to get involved with Itachi's love life.

Itachi walked up the stairs and stood in front of Luna's bedroom door. "Luna?"

"Go away!"

"Luna, please hear me out."

"No."

Itachi sighs, "I want to make it up to you. Please allow me to take you out tonight…to make up for my rudeness earlier."

Luna looked out her window. "No."

Itachi sighs walking away, time for plan B.

A few hours later and everyone were getting ready for dinner. Neji had brought blood bags so they could stay for dinner without eating anyone. Itachi was looking for a track and a radio. He ran all around the house in a suit.

Sasuke tilts his head, "She said yes?"

Itachi snorts. "No, hopefully she will after this."

Kiba laughs "bets anyone?"

Itachi growls but continued to get ready.

Luna was still in her room trying to catch up on lost sleep from the hectic morning until she heard music from outside her window. Luna opened her windows and looked below and saw a daring looking Itachi dressed in his best tux. His hair pulled back in his usual ponytail but for some reason he had more of an authoritative look about him. He looked like a prince charming, one that Luna saw in her dreams many times. But this time, she would do everything in her power not to fall for those enchanting blood red eyes. "What's left of me" sung by Nick Lanchey was playing from the radio. It was her ultimate favorite song. She swooned but held her ground before Itachi was able to say anything to this stubborn silver flower she turned around and shut the window leaving poor Itachi out in the cold.

Itachi was getting tired of this game and fast. Days had gone by he had tried everything from writing it on a cake to writing it in the clouds. What would it take to impress this girl?

Luna would wander the halls doing her thing until a very unhappy Itachi snatched her and dragged her into the broom closet "WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO? I have tried EVERYTHING to woo you and nothing works! What do u want me to do to get you to say yes to ONE date with me?" Itachi fumed.

Luna smiled. "I'm sorry Itachi san. I don't see you in that way."

Itachi groans in frustration. "I'm asking for one date. If I can't please you, then by all means I'll leave you alone. I'm just asking for one chance."

Luna watched him pondering a moment. She watched him through sapphire eyes, "Fine."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BEING ALL ABOUT LUNA. **


End file.
